


Грань

by RhaenysStark



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaenysStark/pseuds/RhaenysStark
Summary: “Он выложил кинжал на стол между ними. Драконья кость и валирийская сталь, грань между жизнью и смертью, между правдой и кривдой”.Моя версия восьмого сезона плюс ПетСан.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо моей бете Юлии Медведевой.
> 
> В названиях глав используются цитаты из песен группы "Мельница".

Неяркое зимнее солнце медленно опускалось за горизонт, скрываясь за каменистой грядой холмов. Самый высокий из них напоминал голову волка с настороженными в охотничьем азарте ушами и ощетинившейся пастью, зубами которой служили высокие, укрытые снегом ели. Солнце коснулось этих острых клыков, и они вцепились в него, не желая упускать добычу. Закат окрасился кровью. Алый свет разливался в воздухе, заполняя пространство между деревьями, превращая окружающий мир в нечто более яркое и одновременно зловещее.

Река тоже была красной. Она стремительно убегала вдаль, плескалась на камнях, разливалась блестящей гладью. Она ничего в себе не отражала, эта река, но всё равно нужно было очень внимательно следить за ней, всматриваться в глубину, и тогда, может быть, там открылось бы что-то важное. Слышно ничего не было, а потом раздался тихий звук, поначалу напоминающий плач. Но через пару мгновений стало ясно, что это лишь обыкновенный шум воды, как от любой быстрой реки. Вода тоже стала обычной, красный цвет растворился, уступив место белому, и в реке наконец отразилось уже начинающее темнеть небо.

Солнце окончательно скрылось в “волчьей пасти”, заставив напоследок сверкнуть красным ложбинку, служившую глазом “волку”. Настали сумерки, уже не день, и ещё не ночь. Ещё можно было ничего не делать и ни о чём не думать, замерев на этой границе, и это было так хорошо. Пусть бы это длилось вечно.

Его заставило очнуться громкое хлопанье крыльев. Перед самым его носом с ветки слетела большая сова, пронеслась низко над землёй и ушла в вечернее небо. Он проводил птицу взглядом, опустил глаза и обнаружил себя стоящим по колено в речной воде, в двух шагах от берега. Всё вокруг устилал снег, но у самой воды берег был почему-то голым и чёрным. Несмотря на то, что вода не замерзала, было ясно, что она очень холодная. Должна быть очень холодной. Он вдруг осознал, что не чувствует этого. Вообще ничего не чувствует. Ни холода, ни боли, ни тревоги. Почему должна быть боль? Этого он тоже не знал. И ему было всё равно.

Он не помнил, как здесь оказался. Не понимал, нужно ли ему или кому-то ещё, чтобы он был здесь. Он ничего не знал и ничего не чувствовал. Ну, почти ничего. Хотелось закрыть глаза и не двигаться. Он смежил веки, погружая мир во тьму. Но, постояв так немного, он обнаружил, что это почему-то не приносит желанного покоя. Что-то было там, внутри, не дающее сознанию угаснуть окончательно. Он не мог понять, что именно. Какое-то намерение, какое-то стремление, какое-то желание, которое нужно было осуществить непременно. И имя. Ещё было имя, оно металось в голове, кололо в сердце ледяной снежинкой, просилось наружу.

Он поднял лицо к небу. Его губы шевельнулись, но он не произнёс ни звука.

Стемнело окончательно. На ясном небе высыпали звёзды, предвещая ночное усиление мороза. Над холмом, похожим на волка, поднялась луна, как будто зверь, проглотив дневное светило, подарил небу другое взамен. Это волчье солнце было, по мнению зверя, намного лучше, на него можно было выть от тоски и холода. И в подтверждение волчий вой действительно раздался над округой, сначала далёкий и одиночный, он постепенно множился, усиливался и приближался.

Этот ли вой послужил причиной, или может быть лунный свет, или что-то ещё, но он вдруг ощутил, как в нём понемногу начинают просыпаться чувства и воспоминания. Правда, они оставались тусклыми, неявными. Ощущение боли и холода так и не появилось. Как, впрочем, и страха.

Зато вернулось чувство, которое, наверно, можно было бы назвать разочарованием. Горечь от упущенной цели. То, к чему он стремился, было так близко, ему казалось, что стоит только руку протянуть, и он обретёт в своё полное распоряжение всё желаемое. Воспоминание об этом вдруг ярко вспыхнуло внутри, он поднял и вытянул вперёд левую руку. В какой-то миг ему померещилось, что вот, он всё ещё может получить это прямо сейчас.

Левая рука была вся измарана чем-то красным.

Он отшатнулся, качнулся назад, оскальзываясь на речном дне, с трудом сохранил равновесие. Недоумённо пошарил взглядом вокруг, припоминая, что всё ещё стоит в воде. Это не имело значения, но всё же нужно было уходить отсюда, нужно было двигаться дальше. Теперь он снова знал, зачем и куда именно.

Не медля больше ни мгновения, он решительно шагнул на чёрную землю.


	2. Оставаясь в живых, что-то даришь взамен

Этой ночью Сансе спалось особенно крепко. Не то что бы она ожидала, что её станут мучить кошмары. Или что сон не придёт к ней совсем, заставив тяжело ворочаться в постели до рассвета, сминая простыни, вздыхая и гадая, когда же наконец наступит утро. В то время как тьма будет обступать со всех сторон, давить, сгущать по углам тени, выпуская на волю притаившихся там призраков, желающих то ли растерзать свою жертву, то ли просто взирать на неё с немым укором, пока у той не станет перехватывать дыхание и не начнёт колотиться сердце.

Ничего такого, конечно же, не могло произойти с Сансой этой ночью. День был насыщен событиями, и многое требовало внимания Сансы во вверенном её заботам замке. Но она отлично справлялась с высоким званием леди Винтерфелла, она принимала верные решения, неся ответственность за обитателей всего замка, его окрестностей, да что там, всего Севера. В эту непростую пору, когда столь многое угрожало их благополучию, как никогда было необходимо постоянно оставаться начеку, ничего не упускать из виду и не позволять себе ни малейшей слабости. Жестокие времена требовали жёстких мер.

Она защищала свою семью.

Поэтому Санса крепко спала всю ночь с полным на это правом. И лишь перед самым рассветом она услышала сквозь сон, как внизу завыли собаки. Однако Санса слишком утомилась, чтобы подниматься и выглядывать в окно, пытаясь узнать, в чём там дело. Да и зачем, и так было ясно, что это опять неймётся проклятым тварям болтонского ублюдка. Славные винтерфеллские псы не стали бы так бесцеремонно нарушать всеобщий покой. Давно пора было избавиться от тварей, приученные к человеческой плоти, они были не только омерзительны, но и попросту опасны. Хотя, конечно, лютоволки, такие, какие были у неё и её братьев и сестёр, легко могли растерзать человека, и некоторые из них не раз проделывали это. Но то лютоволки, а собаки не должны быть такими. К тому же лютоволки могли просто убить, но не питались человечиной. По крайней мере, можно было так себя успокаивать. Да и остался всего лишь один, белый Призрак Джона, но ему Санса доверяла полностью. От тварей же она всё равно никак не могла решиться отделаться, учитывая их заслугу в её избавлении от бывшего супруга. Что ж, после сегодняшней ночи у них не оставалось шансов.

С этими мыслями Санса опять плавно соскользнула в сон. И ей приснилась Леди, такой, какой она и была, прекрасной и изящной. Она не выла, её хорошая девочка, а просто спокойно сидела рядом с кроватью, смотрела на Сансу своими золотистыми глазами. И вокруг силуэта лютоволчицы струился такой же мягкий золотистый свет. Он обещал тепло и покой; там, позади Леди, кажется, был кто-то ещё, и надо было только протянуть руку, надо было пойти туда, и всё стало бы правильно. Если бы только её позвали оттуда, она сразу же смогла бы ринуться навстречу.

— _Санса!_

Она открыла глаза. Сон закончился, она проснулась одна в бывших родительских, а теперь принадлежавших ей покоях. В окно лился тусклый зимний свет, и комната ощутимо выстыла за ночь. Опять пошёл снег. Санса пошевелилась и поняла, что по щекам у неё бегут слёзы. Она плакала во сне. Наверное, от усталости. А может быть, она скучала по Леди. Так странно, её лютоволчица не снилась ей с тех самых пор в Красном Замке, когда Сансе вот так же почудилось, будто Леди сидит рядом, и никто не отдавал приказа казнить её, и всё хорошо. Почему она вспомнилась Сансе сегодня? Наверно, вывшие ночью собаки были тому виной.

Позже, стоя на крепостной стене рядом со своей сестрой, Санса поняла, о чём хотел сказать её сон. Она скучала по своей семье, по прежней беззаботной жизни в Винтерфелле. По людям, навсегда его покинувшим. По погибшим родителям и братьям, Роббу и маленькому Рикону. По детству, счастливому не столько от того, что её окружало, сколько от мечтаний о головокружительном будущем и наивной веры, что всё сбудется именно так, как она желает. Она так скучала по тому северному лету.

 _Жизнь — это не песня_.

И поэтому надо думать о стае, о своей стае, которая выживет во что бы то ни стало. И Санса запретила себе думать о чём-либо ином, сосредоточившись только на одной цели, усилием воли изгоняя всякие мысли, которые могли бы помешать или сделать её слабой. Просто замечательно, что они наконец-то нашли общий язык с Арьей, это очень пригодится им всем в будущем.

Её внутренней бодрости хватило до момента встречи с Браном.

Когда Бран поведал сёстрам, что случилось со Стеной, Сансу охватили ужас и смятение. Король Ночи прилетел к Восточному Дозору у моря на непонятно откуда взявшемся у него драконе. Глаза у дракона горели синим. Сансе сразу же вспомнились жуткие рассказы об оживших синеглазых мертвецах, которые она слышала в Чёрном Замке. И синим было пламя, что мёртвый дракон изрыгал на Стену. Лёд плавился под этим пламенем, и Стена рухнула, стирая преграду между живыми и мёртвыми. К югу устремилась армия оживших мертвецов, а следом за ней шли управлявшие этой армией Белые Ходоки, или Иные, страшные порождения тьмы, неся с собой холод и смерть. Не оставалось никакой надежды на защиту магии Стены и отвагу Ночного Дозора.

— Сколько у нас времени, прежде чем Ходоки доберутся до Винтерфелла?

Они собрались в Великом чертоге, чтобы обсудить всё и решить, как им быть дальше. Пол здесь чисто вымыли ещё вчера, а сегодня слуги растопили огонь в камине, зажгли многочисленные свечи и ушли, затворив за собою двери. Кроме Брана, Арьи и самой Сансы здесь присутствовали также Джон Ройс, мейстер Уолкан и Сэмвелл Тарли, друг Джона, прибывший вчера из Староместа. Больше в чертоге никого не было, так как Санса боялась, что весть о Ходоках вызовет переполох в замке. Люди растеряются, станут гадать, что же им делать теперь, и к тому моменту леди Винтерфелла должна хорошо представлять себе весь порядок действий и послужить для всех образцом выдержки и стойкости. А для этого нужно было обговорить всё заранее, в самом узком кругу лиц.

— Половина оборота луны. Может, и больше, — голос Брана оставался спокойным и отрешённым, невзирая на происходящее.

— Да, но ты сказал, что у их короля есть дракон, — сказала Арья. — Разве теперь, когда обрушилась Стена, он не может прилететь сюда в любой момент?

— Ему ничего не мешало сделать это и раньше. Стена сдерживала лишь тех, кто шёл к ней по земле, и то, служа скорее естественным препятствием. Да, при строительстве Стены использовалась магия Детей Леса, и она непреодолима для Иных и вихтов. Но эта магия не распространяется выше самой Стены, и её легко можно преодолеть по воздуху. Раньше это не имело значения, ведь Ходоки не могут летать. Но с драконом всё иначе. На нём можно просто перелететь Стену и добраться куда угодно. Весь Вестерос открыт для Короля Ночи. Другое дело, что дракон не перенесёт на себе всех Иных и мертвецов. Для их прохода и был сделан пролом. Но есть все основания полагать, что Король Ночи не бросит свою армию. А вихты не дойдут сюда раньше, чем через пол-оборота луны, а, скорее всего, и три четверти.

Санса сделала глубокий выдох. Да, у них менее луны, это очень мало, но всё равно, это больше, чем ей показалось вначале. В тот самый миг, когда она услышала слова Брана о Стене, ей представилось, что мертвецы уже стоят на пороге Винтерфелла.

— Хорошо, у нас есть пол-оборота. Но у тех, кто живёт наверху, их нет. Нужно предупредить людей, чтобы они бежали в Винтерфелл или хотя бы просто на юг. Мейстер Уолкан, пожалуйста, разошлите воронов с предупреждениями повсюду, куда только можно. Особенно это касается тех, чьи земли лежат по дороге из Восточного Дозора. Возможно, ещё не поздно, и многие успеют спастись. В ближайшие замки к югу от нас тоже следует передать весть. Отправьте всех воронов, которые есть у нас.

— Конечно, миледи, я сейчас же пойду составлять послания и готовить воронов. Медлить нельзя. С вашего разрешения, — мейстер Уолкан поднялся, коротко поклонился, звякнув своей тяжёлой цепью, и направился к выходу.

— Леди Санса, — заговорил Джон Ройс, до сих пор сохранявший молчание, — ваша забота о людях на Севере, разумеется, похвальна. И мы нуждаемся в мечах хотя бы тех же Амберов и Карстарков. Не говоря уж о том, что если они не вернутся сюда сейчас, они рискуют пополнить армию Короля Ночи. И как бы ни было сложно поверить в оживших мертвецов и созданий из старых сказок, в словах вашего брата сомневаться уже не приходится. Так что лордов и их людей обязательно следует принять в Винтерфелле. И пусть не забудут захватить все свои припасы. Но если сюда хлынет толпа простолюдинов и, тем более, одичалых, это может обернуться проблемой для всех нас. Они не могут просто поселиться в Зимнем городке, если сюда придут эти Иные. А в стенах Винтерфелла всё равно не найдётся места для всех. И еды тоже. Даже если бы не было Иных. Зима обещает быть долгой, и так рисковать неразумно.

— И что же вы предлагаете, лорд Ройс? Бросить всех, не дав им даже шанса на спасение? Спокойно готовиться к наступлению Иных, зная, что где-то там гибнут люди? Закрыть ворота замка, если люди придут к ним? Хотя да, ворота придётся закрыть, ведь если мы не предупредим обитателей Севера, они придут к нам уже вихтами. Но придут всё равно, как вы сами же и сказали.

Ройс нахмурился:

— Люди гибнут везде и всегда. Нельзя думать обо всех. Пусть попытаются укрыться в северных замках.

— Я и не думаю обо всех. Но Старки — Хранители Севера, и думать о жителях Севера их долг. Уже почти всё зерно северных крепостей свезено в Винтерфелл и хранится здесь. Вы поддержали это моё решение, помните? Но вы также настаивали на разрушении Последнего Очага и Кархолда. Я рада, что сейчас вы сумели отдать должное нашей с Джоном предусмотрительности, раз предлагаете северянам укрываться в них в том числе. Но ведь если оттуда был вывезен весь запас зерна, и воины, уйдя, заберут последнее и оставят замки без своей защиты, то пытаться скрыться в них будет чистейшим безумием. Уж лучше просто идти на юг, выживая по пути в лесах, среди снега и мороза. Северянам не привыкать и к такому.

— Уж не считаете ли вы, леди Санса, что моё мнение относительно судьбы этих людей вызвано тем, что я не северянин? Если вы думаете именно так, то вы ошибаетесь. Будь мы сейчас в Долине, я бы сказал то же самое. Милосердие это прекрасно, но проявление излишнего милосердия иногда убийственно. И моё милосердие никогда не распространялось бы на одичалых. Одичалых мне не жаль, я и не скрываю этого, но они не северяне, а дикари из-за Стены и захватчики.

Упоминание Долины вызвало у Сансы смутное ощущение тревоги. И хотя в словах Джона Ройса пока не прозвучало ничего такого, она подумала, что в свете новых обстоятельств Бронзовый Джон может захотеть вернуться домой. У него есть собственный замок, Рунный Камень, и его родная Долина осталась без основной части своей армии. Конечно, рыцари Долины пришли на помощь, без них не удалось бы вернуть Винтерфелл. Но теперь Восток может решить, что важнее позаботиться о себе, чем помогать Северу. Поэтому Санса постаралась смягчить тон, отвечая Ройсу, и вместе с тем попытаться разузнать о его дальнейших планах.

— Мой брат решил иначе, лорд Ройс, а он теперь Король Севера, и его решение неоспоримо. Одичалые теперь такие же северяне, как и прочие, и могут рассчитывать на защиту Винтерфелла. Но вы действительно правы в том, что нам может не хватить места и еды на всех. Поэтому мы постараемся что-нибудь придумать. Возможно, организуем отступление людей на юг. И остаётся лишь надеяться, что нам самим не придётся бежать из Винтерфелла. Только не после того, как тяжело он нам достался. Винтерфелл это наш дом, он всё для меня и моей семьи. Но у вас есть свой дом, и, быть может, вы так недовольны, потому что вас тревожат мысли о нём?

— Леди Санса, если вы думаете, что рыцари Долины покинут вас, то напрасно. Мы пришли сюда ради вас, и вы можете полностью на нас рассчитывать и никогда не сомневаться в нас впредь. Наш лорд, Роберт Аррен, не простил бы нам, если бы мы покинули вас в сей трудный час.

Не простил бы того, что оставили её, или того, что не воспротивились казни лорда-протектора Долины? Что скажет Зяблик, когда узнает, что произошло с его любимым дядей Петиром и что лорд-командующий армией Долины не только не подумал вмешаться, но даже отказался подчиняться последнему приказу лорда-протектора? Санса впервые задумалась об этом, а также о том, что возможно здесь кроется ключ к управлению лордом Ройсом и его войском. Важны были не только желания Бронзового Джона, но и его страхи. О том, что кузен сказал бы ей самой, Санса посчитала за лучшее сейчас не думать.

— Я признательна вам, лорд Ройс. И в таком случае рассчитываю на ваше дальнейшее содействие во всём, в том числе в защите и помощи всем людям Севера, насколько это понадобится.

Ройс отрывисто кивнул. Но в его глазах Сансе почудилось промелькнувшее неодобрение. “Глупая летняя девчонка, — читалось там, — я предпочёл бы сейчас иметь дело не с тобой, а с твоим братом-королём”. Если Санса не ошибалась, и Ройс действительно так думал, то это он заблуждался. Джон ещё больше беспокоился бы о простых людях и об одичалых, чем она сама. Ройсу уже следовало бы понять это.

— А как насчёт братьев Восточного Дозора? — вступила в разговор Арья, — Бран, ты видел, кто-то из них выжил?

— Нет, не видел. Моему внутреннему взору доступно ещё не всё. Но вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь остался в живых. Те, кто был на Стене и под Стеной, погребены теперь подо льдом. Если кому и посчастливилось избежать подобной участи, едва ли они успели убежать от Ходоков. И должны были позавидовать тем, кто погиб сразу.

— Дозорные не покинули бы свой пост, они вступили бы в бой. Когда ты в разведке за Стеной, можно и отступить под её защиту. Но если за твоей спиной лишь Семь Королевств, уже не отделённых Стеной от опасности, у братьев Дозора нет другого выбора, — сказал Сэмвелл Тарли. Голос круглолицего друга Джона дрогнул, видно было, что он принимает произошедшее очень близко к сердцу. И неудивительно, ведь, несмотря на то, что ему было позволено учиться на мейстера в Староместе, он продолжал оставаться одним из братьев Ночного Дозора. Однажды надевший чёрное, остаётся таким навсегда, и его Дозор оканчивается лишь со смертью. В отличие от Джона, у Сэмвелла оправданий бы не было.

— Значит, они всё равно уже мертвы. Их было слишком мало для продолжительной обороны на открытом месте, — бесстрастный голос Брана резко контрастировал с голосом Сэма.

Сэм сильно побледнел.

— Мне уже приходилось сталкиваться с Ходоками лицом к лицу. Приятного мало, должен вам сказать. Но их можно убить, мне ли не знать это. Я убил одного и убью ещё столько, сколько сумею. Я недаром привёз с собой фамильный меч из валирийской стали. Миледи, — он повернулся к Сансе, — мне очень страшно, и я, не скрою, не самый храбрый человек на свете, но я полон решимости сражаться за вас, за ваш замок и всех его обитателей до последнего вздоха.

— Благодарю вас, милорд, — кивнула Санса, — но я всё же надеюсь, что есть и другой путь спасения, кроме открытого боя с этими чудовищами. И ваши знания могут помочь в поисках этого пути. Как уже помогли в обнаружении залежей драконьего стекла на Драконьем Камне. Мы не можем позволить себе так просто потерять такого ценного человека, как вы.

Сэм опустил глаза, но было заметно, что слова Сансы ему очень приятны.

“Я говорю хорошо, — подумала Санса, — отец бы мной гордился”.

Они разговаривали ещё некоторое время, продумывали планы и обсуждали свои действия при различных вариантах развития событий. Но в целом всё сводилось к одному: собраться всем в Винтерфелле и ждать возвращения Джона.

“Все надеются на него как на Последнего Героя, вот он придёт и разгонит тьму огнём и мечом. Или, быть может, все надежды возлагаются на Королеву Драконов и на самих драконов? Она теперь и твоя королева тоже, ведь Джон присягнул ей, а значит, это ей на самом деле принадлежит Север, — думать об этом по-прежнему было странно и неприятно, — но где же Джон сейчас, и когда он наконец вернётся в Винтерфелл?”

Вскоре Ройс ушёл, а за ним засобирался и Сэмвелл, он намеревался для начала предложить свою помощь мейстеру Уолкану, а затем отправиться в библиотеку и изучить имеющиеся там книги. Санса, Бран и Арья остались в чертоге втроём, они сидели за длинным столом, а в очаге позади них потрескивал огонь.

— Меня тревожит Джон Ройс, — наконец произнесла Санса, — я так и не знаю, станет ли он беспрекословно подчиняться приказам и не захочет ли, вопреки всему, вернуться в Долину.

— Его младшего сына Уэймара убили Ходоки, — сказал Бран, — если лорд Ройс об этом узнает, он останется и захочет принять активное участие в борьбе с ними. Это будет его способом совершить возмездие. Но его старшего сына Робара зарубила Бриенна Тарт, и если лорд Ройс знает об этом, то тоже может пожелать мести. Сложно предсказать сейчас, как он поступит. У него много дорог на выбор.

— Как и у всех нас, — Арья встала и одарила их мрачной улыбкой, — не волнуйтесь, Бриенна сумеет постоять за себя, а для других случаев есть я. И если на этом всё, то я пойду, меня ждёт одно очень важное дело. Нужно было заняться этим ещё вчера, а теперь и вовсе следует поторопиться. Стена проломлена, Иные приближаются, и кто знает, не усиливается ли с приближением Иных их влияние на всю округу. И что вовремя не поглощает огонь, может снова стать слишком живым, или, вернее сказать, подвижным. Нужно предотвратить такую возможность, пока не поздно. Не желаю отдавать Королю Ночи то, что принадлежит мне.

Лицо Брана осталось невозмутимым, вот уж кто и не думал волноваться из-за чего бы то ни было. А Санса не смогла сдержать невольной дрожи. Арья сейчас снова выглядела такой странной, дикой и очень опасной. В этот миг Санса не могла понять, какая же Арья настоящая. Её младшая сестра, которой едва минуло шестнадцать, которая наконец вернулась домой и с которой они вновь стали одной стаей. Или же безжалостная убийца, опытная и хладнокровная, со способностями и умениями, представлять которые было одновременно страшно и невозможно. Или и то, и другое вместе, и если не брезгуешь использовать её силу, защищая жизнь, то следует принимать и смерть, ходящую с этой силой рука об руку.

И всё же Арье не следовало так откровенно дразнить её, разом и подшучивая, и пугая. Сансе это не понравилось, но она решила сделать вид, что не происходит ничего особенного. Она кивнула сестре, отпуская её, и перевела взгляд за окно, внешне расслабившись, но оставаясь сосредоточенной.

“Я разрешила ей. Мы обо всём договорились уже вчера. Я ей разрешила. Так нужно нашей стае, она права, и не о чем тут больше рассуждать”, — Санса на мгновение прикрыла глаза, а затем решительно поднялась со своего места. Её рука скользнула по плащу и ощутила прикосновение серебряной броши, спрятанной в кармане, пришитом изнутри.


	3. Никто не верил в меня более, чем ты

К тому моменту, когда Арья Старк после долгого пребывания в Эссосе вновь ступила на родную землю, в списке тех, кого она собиралась убить, оставалось всего три имени: Уолдер Фрей, Гора и королева Серсея Ланнистер. Раньше этот список был куда длиннее, и каждый раз перед сном Арья вновь и вновь перечисляла имена оттуда вместо молитв всем старым, новым или каким угодно богам. Смерть стала её единственным богом, терпеливо дожидающимся обещанных жертв.

Но время шло, и список сокращался, иногда при содействии самой Арьи, а иногда и кого-нибудь другого. Некоторые имена она перестала называть, то ли забыв, то ли начав считать несущественными, то ли просто откладывая месть до более подходящих, но, скорее всего, так никогда бы и не наступивших времён. Но у этих троих покинуть список не было ни малейших шансов. Можно было забыть тех, кто предал и продал Джендри. Не думать о купившей его Красной Женщине. Простить Пса, однажды с удивлением поняв, что прекратила его ненавидеть, и признав, что тот в итоге сыграл в её жизни куда более значимую роль, чем убитый им несчастный Мика. Но несправедливая казнь отца и вероломное убийство матери и старшего брата не могли остаться неотомщёнными.

После того как зима навестила дом Фреев, выкосив всех мужчин их рода, у Арьи обозначилась единственная важная цель — убить королеву. Григора Клигана Арья самоуверенно собиралась раздавить попутно, как мелкую, несмотря на его размеры и прозвище, и незначительную мошку. Его уничтожение всё равно не смогло бы принести такого ощущения удовлетворения и восстановленной справедливости, которое дала бы смерть той женщины с золотыми волосами, лживыми устами и подлыми поступками.

Но жизнь порой преподносит сюрпризы. По дороге в столицу Арья встретила давнего друга, и разговор с ним полностью перекроил её планы и заставил сменить направление движения на прямо противоположное. Теперь Арья знала, что заблуждалась, считая, что для неё в Вестеросе не оставалось ничего, кроме мести. Нет, всё ещё был дом; Винтерфелл уцелел, был сейчас свободен от врагов, и в нём можно было встретить давно потерянную семью, по крайней мере то, что от неё сохранилось.

Джона, своего любимого брата, единственного, кто всегда понимал её, поддерживал и принимал такой, какая она есть, Арья в Винтерфелле уже не застала. Джон уехал на юг добывать средство для борьбы с новой бедой, грозившей их дому. И договариваться с неведомой королевой драконов. Оставалось только молиться, чтобы он, подобно многим Старкам, не растаял бы где-то там, за Перешейком. Но Арья больше не молилась и даже не повторяла имена, она лишь знала, что если Джон не вернётся, её список пополнится ещё одной королевой.

Старшая сестра Санса больше не молилась тоже, и на этом, пожалуй, заканчивалось всё общее между ними. Хотя так повелось с самого детства, сестёр мало что объединяло, и точек соприкосновения у них почти не было. Их разговоры то и дело перетекали в ссоры, во взаимный обмен претензиями, и всё завершалось обидами, слезами или испорченным платьем. Сейчас сёстры выросли, и они всё так же мало понимали друг друга. Но теперь это непонимание могло обернуться чем-то посерьёзнее строгого выговора от родителей или запрета покидать свою комнату.

Какое-то время всё было плохо даже настолько, что Арья всерьёз опасалась — убить королеву ей придётся непосредственно в Винтерфелле. И этой королевой станет её родная сестра. Санса всю жизнь так мечтала о королевском будущем, что теперь, когда она осталась править Севером в отсутствие Джона, её тяга к власти возросла настолько, что могла бы иметь самые непредсказуемые последствия. Серсея Ланнистер, державшая Сансу в заложницах и причинившая ей столько боли, вместе с тем оставила и неизгладимый след в её душе, и когда Арья смотрела на сестру, то часто замечала хищный отблеск на дне её глаз. Лютоволки — свирепые хищники, идеально приспособленные к выживанию в суровых северных условиях, и их природа нашла своё отражение в глазах и душах принадлежавших к роду Старков, поместивших этих хищников на свой герб. Но в глазах Сансы Арье порой мерещилась хищность иного рода, серого лютоволка теснил золотой лев, и запёкшаяся кровь на его когтях демонстрировала, на что тот готов ради защиты золотой короны на своей золотой голове.

Санса становилась опасной не только для себя или врагов, а и для своих близких, но не замечала этого. Арье хотелось привести Сансу в чувство, но иногда в ней поднималось страшное раздражение и ярость, особенно в свете новых обстоятельств, таких, например, как то предательское письмо. И Арья ощущала, что ей проще ударить ножом, чем выслушать; убить, чем простить; просто стереть то, что кажется угрожающим, чем разбираться и думать, как жить с этим дальше.

Куда бы Санса ни пошла, за ней тенью следовал лорд Петир Бейлиш, внушая Сансе свои идеи и навязывая советы. Невысокий человек с обольстительной улыбкой и холодными глазами, Арья помнила его по Королевской Гавани. При первой их встрече она была ещё маленьким и непосредственным ребёнком, задавшим лорду Бейлишу вопрос, почему все называют его Мизинцем. Септа Мордейн одёрнула её тогда, но сладкая улыбка не исчезла с губ самого Мизинца, хотя взгляд так и не потеплел. Арья видела его ещё несколько раз в Красном Замке, лорд Бейлиш числился в Малом Совете и не раз приходил поговорить с её отцом. Но мысли Арьи Бейлиш не занимал ни тогда, ни тем более потом. Он не имел никакого значения, а предметов для размышлений ей и без того хватало с избытком. Но с Сансой всё было по-другому. Лорд Бейлиш вошёл в её жизнь и постепенно занял там главное место. Продав Сансу Болтонам, он потерял эту свою привилегию, но сейчас понемногу возвращал себе прежнюю власть над Сансой. А сестра и бровью не вела, словно так жестоко предавший её человек мог продолжать заслуживать её доверие, и к нему стоило прислушиваться. Конечно, Санса вела теперь себя с Бейлишем сухо и сдержанно, пока тот увивался вокруг неё и старательно отпускал комплименты её проницательности и искусному управлению делами Винтерфелла. Но чем дольше Арья наблюдала за этой парой, тем больше приходила к выводу, что это просто игра, которой Санса по-своему наслаждалась. И недалёк тот час, когда её сестра примет Мизинца более благосклонно, и он получит что захочет, а захочет он многое, если не всё.

Арья вернулась к, казалось, навсегда потерянной семье, но родной, тёплый и любимый дом исчез, а новый был отстроен из снега, и всё в нём было готово рассыпаться в ледяной прах. А может это просто ей не оставалось здесь больше места, и надо было не вмешиваться, пытаясь навести тут свой порядок, не строить планы по устранению неугодных, а просто тихо уехать на юг, туда, куда и собиралась изначально. Позже Арья узнала, что она сама была тогда на волосок от смерти, ведь Санса тоже всё это время размышляла, чьей смертью стоит заплатить за сохранение собственного благополучия. К счастью для сестёр, они обе пришли к выводу, что родство по крови важнее любых разногласий. И что пролиться должна кровь того, кто старается этих родных разъединить.

Конечно, был ещё и их младший брат Бран и его поразительные способности, позволяющие ему ясно видеть как прошлое, так и настоящее. Никакие истинные намерения других людей не могли от него укрыться, хотя Бран теперь проявлял до странности мало эмоций и вмешивался в происходящее далеко не всегда, даже если оно непосредственно касалось его самых близких людей. Вот и в ситуации с Бейлишем он молчал до последнего, и лишь, видимо, заметив, что Санса уже готова допустить фатальную ошибку, раскрыл ей глаза на истинную сущность лорда Бейлиша. Присутствовавшая при этом разговоре Арья с удовлетворением выслушала перечень всех грехов Мизинца, она так и знала, что дело тут нечисто. К её радости, Санса не пыталась защитить или оправдать Бейлиша, хотя смертный приговор вынесла ему не без колебаний.

Королева Серсея и принц Джоффри, как оказалось, были не единственными виновниками смерти отца. С казнью Мизинца месть за отца хоть и не свершилась окончательно, но всё же это был важный и нужный этап. И важным было то, что тот самый кинжал, который Мизинец приставил к горлу отца, предав его и приведя в итоге к казни, теперь перерезал и его собственное. Арья давно разучилась плакать, но, собственноручно казнив Мизинца, она как никогда была близка к тому, чтобы пролить немного слёз радости. Поздно вечером она закрылась в своей комнате и вновь и вновь рассматривала лезвие кинжала из валирийской стали, с которого пока не стала стирать кровь предателя. Вид этой крови внушал Арье некое удовлетворение. А завтра она собиралась срезать этим кинжалом лицо Мизинца и забрать его себе.

Санса пришла в ужас от этого её намерения, хотя, наверное, и подозревала, что Арья может выразить такое желание. И всё равно Санса не могла сдержать страха и отвращения. “Нет! — восклицала она, — казнь есть казнь, тут всё справедливо, но зачем ты хочешь ещё и поглумиться над телом?” Арья закатила от этих слов глаза, слишком много патетики было в тоне сестры, это резало слух.

— Санса, — сказала ей Арья, — в том, что я собираюсь сделать, нет ничего настолько ужасного. Теперь ты знаешь, что я научилась у Безликих искусству смены облика, и это часть моих умений, позволяющих мне проникать повсюду и приближаться к тем, кто должен быть убит. Именно так я отомстила Фреям, превратившись в главу их дома. Но лицо Уолдера Фрея не годится для всех случаев, и мне нужно пополнять свой запас обличий.

— Но для чего тебе может понадобиться лицо лорда Бейлиша? — Санса даже сейчас, наедине с сестрой, всё равно не стала называть его Мизинцем. — Куда ты можешь проникнуть с его помощью?

— В Красный Замок. Мизинец бывший мастер над монетой, и в своё время, как говорит Бран, неплохо спелся с Серсеей. Он пройдёт там, где не смогу пройти я, и сможет встретиться с Серсеей, возможно, даже с глазу на глаз.

— Но его казнь не была тайной, у неё множество свидетелей, и Серсея может узнать об этом прежде, чем ты доедешь до Королевских земель, и подготовить тебе соответствующую встречу.

— Среди свидетелей казни нет предателей, и никто не осмелится отправлять Серсее воронов. Но даже если и так, лицо Мизинца может мне пригодиться там, где я даже ещё не могу придумать. И глупо упускать такую возможность.

— Нет, Арья, нет, всё равно это очень опасно. Я запрещаю тебе, ради тебя же самой.

— Ради меня? Или всё-таки ради Мизинца? Признайся, у тебя всё-таки остались какие-то чувства к нему? Это во имя их ты не хочешь позволить мне “глумиться над телом”?

Санса вспыхнула, открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но отвернулась, не произнеся ни слова. Арья скривила губы и опустила взгляд. Перед ней на низком, грубо сколоченном деревянном помосте лежало тело бывшего лорда-протектора Долины. Его перенесли в одну из построек во дворе по приказу Сансы, пока слуги складывали костёр, чтобы немедля сжечь казнённого лорда, как и полагалось сейчас поступать со всеми мертвецами. Арья попросила Сансу встретиться с ней тут и поговорить, потому что здесь избежать лишних ушей было легче всего. И ещё потому, что Арья чувствовала в себе некое желание понаблюдать за сестрой ещё раз, когда та будет смотреть на тело своего бывшего наставника. Что-то заставляло Арью хотеть увидеть это. Арья ждала, что Санса велит выбрать другое место для их разговора, но, как ни странно, Санса сразу согласилась. Когда Арья пришла, Санса уже была там, она стояла спиной ко входу, чуть наклонившись над телом, а когда поняла, что уже не одна, вздрогнула и резко выпрямилась, судорожно запахивая плащ.

— Санса, — Арья опять обратилась к сестре, прерывая затянувшееся молчание, — не препятствуй мне. Мне нужно это лицо, а тебе уже должно быть всё равно. Это не будет осквернением трупа, я использую его облик ради нашей семьи. Разреши Мизинцу сделать для тебя напоследок хоть что-то полезное.

— Семеро не одобряют подобных вещей, — шепнула Санса.

— Семеро не одобряют много чего, но и не вмешиваются ни в какие ужасные дела, что творятся в этом мире. Что бы ни происходило, они молчат и бездействуют. Тебе ли не знать. Так стоит ли вообще искать их одобрения?

— Седьмое пекло, да делай, что хочешь, — выдохнула Санса, обошла помост, кинув последний взгляд на мёртвого Мизинца, и выскочила вон. Арья посмотрела ей вслед, улыбнулась и повернулась к помосту. Стоял такой мороз, что даже в отапливаемых помещениях Винтерфелла уютно было только в мехах и толстых плащах. Здесь же и вовсе был жуткий холод, а через прорехи в дощатом потолке падал снег. Несколько снежинок лежали на чёрном плаще Мизинца и на его закрытых глазах. Веки следовало бы прижать специальными камнями, но никто не позаботился об этом. На шее Мизинца зиял разрез, мастерски сделанный Арьей, как проведённая граница между жизнью и смертью. Меховая оторочка плаща слиплась от засохшей крови. Тело уже начинало окоченевать. Нужно было поторопиться, но Арья решила, что сегодня не будет снимать лицо. Её знания позволяли использовать кожу, снятую и не с самого свежего трупа. Быстро темнело, и сегодня Арье почему-то не хотелось тут больше задерживаться. Она придёт и всё сделает завтра с утра. Надо только отдать распоряжения слугам, чтобы не сжигали тело, пока она им не разрешит. Если Санса ещё не приказала им. Люди наверняка будут болтать, но это не важно.

На следующий день Арье не сразу удалось приступить к запланированному. Ранним утром она встретилась с Сансой на крепостной стене. Они поговорили, и разговор вышел неожиданно тёплым и доверительным. Сёстры понимали друг друга как никогда, и каждая была готова признать, что именно другой досталось от судьбы больше всего за время их разлуки, чего бы раньше не случилось ни при каких условиях. Они вспомнили отца и ощутили себя единой стаей, бегущей сквозь снежную метель плечом к плечу. Арья снова почувствовала себя по-настоящему дома. И даже вести от Брана и последовавший затем совет в Великом чертоге не смогли погасить этот тёплый свет, согревавший её изнутри. Хотя и он не смог удержать её от того, чтобы не уколоть сестру, намекнув той, куда и зачем она собирается после окончания совета. Санса сделала вид, что ей уже безразлично, но Арья поняла, что это не совсем так.

Когда Арья вышла из Великого чертога, ноги сами почему-то понесли её в замковую богорощу. “Успею! — промелькнула мысль, — Иные Иными, а так быстро мертвецы не запрыгают. И огонь сегодня своего ещё дождётся”.

В богороще было как всегда сумрачно и тихо. К счастью, никто ещё не заглядывал сюда сегодня с утра, судя по отсутствию следов на устилавшем землю снеге. Арья прошла меж стволов страж-деревьев прямо к сердце-древу, полюбовалась его так и не опавшими пятипалыми алыми листьями, коснулась белого ствола с вырезанным на нём вытянутым ликом. В голову закралась мысль о том, можно ли было бы, срезав этот лик, самой превратиться в чардрево и услышать голоса старых богов. Эта мысль была слишком кощунственной даже для неё такой, какой она стала теперь. Арья отдёрнула руку и шагнула к пруду. Она подошла к самой кромке воды, наклонилась и заглянула в чёрную зеркальную поверхность. Из воды на неё насмешливо скалилось лицо Бродяжки.

Арья не отшатнулась, как делала это первое время, и даже не поморщилась, просто провела рукой по воде, стирая отражение и заставляя воду разбегаться кругами. Затем села прямо на снег, подтянув к себе колени и положив на них подбородок. Всё это стало уже почти привычным и не могло помешать посидеть тут хотя бы пару мгновений, ни о чём не волнуясь и не думая.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не поможет. Тебе от меня не избавиться. Даже если не будешь смотреть на меня, всё равно. Я могу говорить с тобой, и не в твоей власти мне запретить.

— Да, я уже давно поняла, что мне тебя не заткнуть. Можешь трепаться сколько угодно, я научилась не вслушиваться.

— О, это то, чему ты научилась идеально. Не вслушиваться, не всматриваться, не вникать. Не разбираться в других людях и действовать импульсивно, по зову своего глупого сердца. И затем влипать в неприятности. Это ты умеешь. Так что лучше прислушалась бы, может услышала бы что толковое от той, чей опыт больше, а умения более разнообразны.

— И которую я убила, глупая неумеха. Стоит ли прислушиваться к такой неудачнице? Столько знающей и на столькое способной, а всё равно исчезнувшей раз и навсегда. Так что заткнись и дай мне посидеть в тишине.

— Исчезнувшей? Я никуда не исчезла, если ты не заметила. Хотя, что ты вообще можешь заметить.

— Ты исчезла для всех в этом мире. Только я могу тебя слышать и ещё видеть иногда. И то, скоро я научусь полностью тебя игнорировать, и тогда ты растворишься без остатка. Лучше уйди, не дожидаясь этого, Многоликий бог уже устал тебя ждать.

— Не сегодня, — фыркнул голос в голове Арьи.

— Кто бы сомневался. Хотя твой отказ печалит Многоликого, он никак не получит то, что ему принадлежит.

— Многоликий получит своё рано или поздно. Вот только обещано ему было не моё имя, а твоё.

— Ты опять за старое? Сколько мы ещё будем ходить по кругу.

К подобным перепалкам Арья начинала привыкать, они не отличались разнообразием и проходили всегда более-менее одинаково. Сказанное уже никак не отражалось на повседневных мыслях Арьи и её настроении, хотя то и дело раздававшиеся чужие слова в голове мешали иногда думать или, наоборот, отрешиться от суеты. Постепенно Арья училась не обращать на эти слова внимания, стараясь убедить себя, что это просто её собственный внутренний голос. С отражениями дело обстояло куда хуже. Когда Арья в первый раз увидела лицо Бродяжки в зеркальной поверхности, первое, о чём она подумала, что забыла снять с себя её лицо. И тут же вспомнила, что никогда его не надевала. Заколов Бродяжку Иглой в кромешной тьме, Арья сняла лицо Бродяжки, вернулась в Чёрно-белый дом и отдала человеку, называвшему себя Никто и пославшему Бродяжку убить Арью. От этого было больно особенно, хотя Арья и знала, что Никто это не Якен, но он выглядел как её друг, и поэтому она всё равно чувствовала к нему особое расположение. Арья решила тогда окончательно, что не обязательно становиться никем для того, чтобы стать кем-то ещё. “Я Арья Старк!” — сказала она на прощание. Ей было всё равно, захотят ли Безликие отомстить ей за отказ от того, чему её учили, или просто решат довершить то, что не удалось Бродяжке. Арья больше их не боялась, страх проникал глубже её Иглы и приносил больше вреда. И она не собиралась прятаться от Безликих до конца жизни или попробовать притвориться Бродяжкой, чтобы спасти себя от преследования. Нет, она не стала даже примерять лицо девушки, чьими руками Никто решил избавиться от неудачной, по его мнению, ученицы. И поэтому Арья была так напугана, увидев впервые именно Бродяжку там, где должна была отражаться она сама. Пугал не столько сам факт замены отражения, ведь каких только мрачных чудес Арья ни насмотрелась в Чёрно-белом доме. Но почему именно Бродяжка? Ответа не было. Как и на тот вопрос, не вбирает ли Арья в себя часть личности каждого, кого лишает жизни. Даже если не примеряет их лиц. Не растворяется ли в этих сущностях постепенно сама, становясь никем даже против своей воли? Арья очень надеялась, что ответ отрицательный, но всё равно появление именно Бродяжки так и продолжало оставаться непостижимым. Могла ли она прицепиться к кому-то другому? И если да, то почему выбрала Арью? Сочла её наиболее подходящей или просто терзала свою убийцу? Бродяжку Арья ни о чём таком не спрашивала. А та точно не могла слышать мысли Арьи, даже обращённые непосредственно к самой Бродяжке. Она реагировала только на те фразы, которые Арья проговаривала вслух.

Арья сидела на берегу пруда, пока голос Бродяжки не затих, а сама Арья не прекратила ощущать что-либо, даже пробиравшийся под одежду холод. Но долго вот так сидеть на снегу не следовало даже летом, не то что зимой, можно было сильно простудиться. Да и тянуть было уже некуда. Арья поднялась и отправилась туда, куда и собиралась до решения свернуть в богорощу. Однако когда она открыла дверь и посмотрела на помост, он оказался пуст. И заметён снегом, так что было ясно, что пустует помост уже довольно давно. А следы, обнаружившиеся вокруг постройки, убивали надежду на то, что кто-то зачем-то перенёс отсюда тело. Здесь ходил только один человек. Если бы это он унёс тело, то ему пришлось бы волочить его за собой, и это было бы видно. А если бы он был достаточно силён, чтобы нести мертвеца на себе, то следы были бы более глубокие. Нет, тот, кто их оставил, ушёл налегке. Становилось отчётливо ясно, что произошло самое страшное, и слова Арьи о влиянии Иных оказались пророческими. Нельзя было откладывать работу, но теперь жалеть об этом было слишком поздно.

Надежды на самоуправство слуг и пылающий костёр не оставалось, но всё-таки надо было проверить и эту возможность. Увы, никто ничего не знал, не делал и не слышал. Зато пришлось, наконец, рассказать всем о Стене, и в сочетании с известием о поднявшемся мертвеце в стенах замка это произвело весьма мощный эффект. Санса отдала приказание обыскать весь Винтерфелл, а заодно проверить крипту и кладбище. К счастью, не оказалось ни малейших признаков других вихтов, но и лорд Бейлиш не был обнаружен нигде ни в каком виде. Очевидно, ему каким-то образом удалось покинуть Винтерфелл, и, судя по всему, ещё до рассвета. Арье, в очередной раз встретившейся с Сансой взглядом, почудилась радость в её глазах.


	4. Боль и сказка, свет и смерть

— Проклятый холод! С каждым днём мороз всё более лютый, а значит, Иные всё ближе, Неведомый их побери!

Берик Дондаррион прибавил в адрес нежити ещё несколько крепких словечек. Вряд ли такое предназначалось для ушей леди, но Лианна Мормонт, стоявшая рядом с лордом Чёрного Приюта на галерее и смотревшая на двор Винтерфелла, не пришла от этих слов в замешательство.

— Мне никогда прежде не доводилось слышать, как ругаются именем Неведомого, лорд Дондаррион. Обычно бывает наоборот, к Иным отправляют всё скверное и нежеланное. Я молюсь старым богам, и меня подобной сменой ролей не смутить, но не следовало бы вам, как южанину, почтительнее относиться к одному из имён своего бога?

— Мой бог — Владыка Света, леди Мормонт. Все остальные боги лишь проявления Великого Иного. Если они передерутся между собой, это будет только во благо.

Лорд Берик обернулся и уставился на Лианну своим единственным глазом, отчего той вдруг стало не по себе. “Да вы сами точь-в-точь как Неведомый, милорд, — подумалось ей, — не чудище, но и не вполне человек. Не мёртвый, но и не совсем живой. Ни то и ни другое, а может, и всё сразу”.

— Но если разные обличья Великого Иного дойдут до междоусобицы, нам стоило бы определить, кто из них более опасен для нас, и заключить союз с его противником. Вместе победить основного врага и затем легко расправиться с оставшимся. А может быть, он даже решит окончательно перейти на нашу сторону.

— Успешный договор с тем, кто преследует иные цели — всего лишь иллюзия, миледи. Сражаться можно только на одной стороне. Временный союзник предаст в любой момент, и поэтому никакие компромиссы невозможны.

— Значит, такого союзника необходимо всего лишь тщательнее контролировать. Пустить в ход все его полезные силы, не позволяя при этом навредить.

Всего лишь! Легко сказать. Но когда бремя власти ложится на твои плечи, уже не можешь позволить себе быть ни слишком неуверенной, ни слишком хрупкой, даже если ты, по сути, ещё ребёнок, и правишь лишь небольшим островом. Правда, ребёнком Лианна уже не была, через пару лун ей должно было исполниться тринадцать, и хотя до совершеннолетия ещё оставалось три года, её уже можно было считать девушкой на выданье.

Кроме того, Лианна только что пережила довольно сложный поход, проехав добрую сотню лиг от Ледового залива через Волчий лес. Проведя некоторое время в Винтерфелле после Битвы бастардов, она отбыла на Медвежий остров со своими людьми, подобно многим вассалам Старков, разъехавшимся по своим домам, но поклявшимся при необходимости вернуться по первому зову. А в глубине души надеявшимся, что этот день не настанет никогда, хотя и понимающим, что надежды эти напрасны.

Когда прилетел ворон из Винтерфелла с вестью о Стене и приближающихся Ходоках, Лианна не дрогнула, она была готова. На сборы ушёл всего один день. Переправившись через воды залива, Лианна и её маленькая, но решительно настроенная армия выступили на юго-восток и, соединившись в Темнолесье с людьми Робетта Гловера, поспешили к замку сюзеренов. Армия Лианны насчитывала чуть более сотни человек, и женщины и подростки составляли больше половины её численности. Верная своему слову, Лианна не теряла времени даром. Каждый житель Медвежьего острова старше десяти лет ежедневно упражнялся с оружием, готовясь к сражению с Иными и защите своего дома. Под домом подразумевался весь Север, но в Винтерфелл с Лианной ушли не все. Остались старики и младенцы, и, хоть с Лианной и отправились все мужчины и почти все взрослые женщины, часть женщин и готовых к бою подростков тоже остались на острове. Это было решением самих жителей, не хотевших бросать свой настоящий дом.

Разумеется, отдай Лианна приказ, и все они пошли бы за ней, но Лианна этого не сделала. Им нужно было очень быстро добраться до Винтерфелла, ведь никто не мог сказать, когда придут Иные и перекроют путь. Дети и старики задерживали бы движение, да и лошадей не хватало на всех. Кроме того, Лианне было легче оттого, что она знала — родной остров не останется пустым. Конечно, раньше ей было бы спокойнее за оставшихся, защищённых морем, но ледяной дракон менял всё, и теперь и на острове было опасно почти так же, как и на остальном Севере. Но тогда тем более не имело смысла уходить куда-то в поисках лучшего убежища. Дом Мормонтов хранил верность Дому Старков и в который раз откликнулся на их призыв, но и свои владения он не оставил без присмотра.

Они добрались до Винтерфелла на четырнадцатый день и обнаружили замок, охваченным суетой и заполненным множеством людей. К тому времени уже прибыло большинство лордов из северных земель, но не все, и это вызывало некоторую тревогу. Вооружённые отряды, прибывшие с этими лордами, поступали под командование Джона Ройса и формировали гарнизон замка. Часть воинов лорд Ройс, скрепя сердце, был вынужден направить в Зимний городок, для защиты собирающихся там людей. Люди приходили из окрестностей Винтерфелла и из более удалённых земель, но из Дара не было никого, и не пришёл ни один одичалый. Тем не менее, людей всё равно было очень много, и говорили, что Зимний городок ещё никогда не был так переполнен. Было совершенно ясно, что задерживаться в нём нельзя. Люди собирались в группы и уходили на юг, но на их место каждый день прибывали новые. Их тоже торопили уйти как можно быстрее. По распоряжению Сансы уходящим выделяли на дорогу некоторую часть припасов, как и тем, кто пока находился в Зимнем городке. Джон Ройс темнел лицом, но не перечил, и было ясно, он рад, что хотя бы, как он и хотел, не все люди покинули северные замки, усадьбы и фермы, решив пережидать беду и зиму в родных краях. Особенно те, кто находился довольно далеко от Королевского тракта или намного западнее. Как, например, оставшиеся на Медвежьем острове. При мыслях о своих подданных у Лианны сжималось сердце, она хмурилась, но тоже молчала.

В Винтерфелле Лианне оказали тёплый приём, впрочем, Старки искреннее радовались всем, кто откликнулся на их призыв. Но никому не радовались так сильно, как лорду Берику Дондарриону, прискакавшему в замок в этот же день, на рассвете. Конь лорда Берика был весь в мыле и еле живой, и, как выяснилось, ещё одного коня Берик успел загнать по пути из Восточного Дозора. Так что часть пути, к счастью небольшую, пришлось проделать пешком, пока в попавшемся по дороге поселении не удалось раздобыть новую лошадь.

Счастливая звезда Берика Дондарриона, или быть может, его новый бог пока хранили его от всех несчастий, позволив выжить среди ледяных обломков рухнувшей Стены, что удалось лишь немногим дозорным. Среди выживших оказался и Тормунд, чему Берик был очень рад, ему нравился этот рыжебородый одичалый. Выжившие трезво оценили свою численность и не стали вступать в бой с армией вихтов, решив, что их первостепенной задачей должна стать не гордая, но бессмысленная смерть в бою с нежитью, а извещение всех, кого можно о падении Стены. Воронов не было, но было несколько лошадей, на которых во все стороны поскакали вестники, пока оставшиеся выжившие пробирались пешком к Чёрному Замку. Добрался ли кто туда, Берик не знал, он поскакал прямиком в Винтерфелл, неся весть о надвигающейся угрозе всем на своём пути и страшась в любой миг быть настигнутым Ходоками.

И вот, спустя пол-оборота луны, Берик наконец добрался до Винтерфелла с тем, чтобы, рассказав всё, что следует, уже на следующий день выехать в Чёрный Замок. Лорда Берика уговаривали остаться, но он был непреклонен. Расставаясь со своими товарищами там, где некогда был Восточный Дозор, Берик договорился встретиться с ними вновь в Чёрном Замке. И, как назло, от Ночного Дозора до сих пор не было никаких известий. Мейстер Уолкан отправил туда ворона в день падения Стены, но ответа не последовало. Было неясно, долетел ли ворон вообще, и было ли ещё куда ему лететь, или, может быть, армия Иных перешла за Стену и около Чёрного Замка. Бран не видел ничего такого, но он сам сказал, что видит не всё. А может, ворон, посланный обратно братьями Ночного Дозора, погиб где-то в лесу. Вариантов было много, и ни один из них не сулил ничего хорошего. Берик рвался в Чёрный Замок, и никто не мог его удержать. Леди Санса приказала выделить лорду Дондарриону людей для сопровождения его к Стене и помощи Ночному Дозору. Задачей же нескольких из сопровождающих была разведка, определение по возможности текущего местоположения Иных и их армии, направления и скорости их продвижения. Иные должны были быть уже совсем рядом. Кроме того, не мешало выяснить, что вообще творится в округе, много ли ещё бегущих с севера людей, остался ли кто-то в неукреплённых поселениях. Джон Ройс одобрил такое решение и лично подобрал самых подходящих людей для этой вылазки. Но громом среди ясного неба стало заявление Арьи о том, что она тоже собирается ехать с лордом Дондаррионом на Стену.

Всё это Лианна узнала от самого Берика. Она только сегодня прибыла в Винтерфелл и в ожидании очередного совета в Великом чертоге, назначенного Сансой Старк, прогуливалась по галерее, наблюдая за суматохой, царившей внизу. Тут Лианна и встретилась с лордом Бериком, который был столь любезен, что посвятил её во все самые главные новости. Лианне понравилось, что лорд Берик разговаривал с ней просто и на равных, а не как взрослый мужчина с маленькой девочкой. Она, конечно, быстро призвала бы его к порядку, вздумай он повести себя как-то иначе, но к счастью, этого не потребовалось. Из всех новостей, Лианну больше всего заинтересовало намерение Арьи уехать на Стену. И поэтому, когда Лианна вдруг среди толпившихся внизу людей заметила идущую куда-то Арью Старк, она, извинившись перед лордом Бериком, поспешила вниз. Ей хотелось поговорить с младшей сестрой Старк до начала совета.

— Леди Арья! — позвала Лианна, и, дождавшись, пока темноволосая девушка услышит её и обернётся, продолжила, — могу я задать вам вопрос?

Арья улыбнулась и приблизилась. Несмотря на то, что она была старше Лианны на целых три года, роста обе девушки были примерно одинакового. На Арье был не стеснявший движений, удобный костюм из коричневой кожи, а к поясу с обеих сторон были приторочены длинный, тонкий, как игла, меч и кинжал с рукоятью из драконьей кости. Герба своего Дома Арья не носила, в отличие от Лианны, на тёмно-зелёном платье которой был вышит чёрный медведь Мормонтов, вставший на задние лапы. “Говорят, Арья очень похожа на свою тётю, в честь которой назвали меня, — вспомнила Лианна, — но добавляют, что младшая дочь Эддарда Старка не так красива, как была его сестра, хотя так же воинственна”.

— Леди Лианна, я повторю, что рада вас снова видеть в Винтерфелле. Хорошо, что вы успели вернуться сюда.

— А вот вы, как мне стало известно, собираетесь Винтерфелл покинуть. Это правда, что вы завтра уезжаете на Стену с отрядом лорда Дондарриона?

Девушки отошли в сторону и остановились под самой каменной стеной, чтобы им никто не мешал и чтобы не стоять ни у кого на дороге. Двор был заполнен разными людьми, лошадьми, телегами со скарбом и провизией, туда-сюда сновали слуги, прошагала группа закованных в броню воинов, куда-то погнали небольшое стадо коз. И повсюду вертелись собаки. Все были заняты делом, всё кипело и бурлило вокруг, но во всём было заметно некое напряжение и нервозность. Что и неудивительно, учитывая, какие беды нависли над обитателями Севера, а может и всех Семи Королевств, и чем грозило им будущее.

— Правда, но лишь отчасти. Я не собираюсь в Чёрный Замок, я только хочу проехаться с разведкой по округе. Мне надоело торчать в Винтерфелле и бесполезно тратить время. Я хочу собрать информацию, жизненно важную для нас.

— Но разве не разумнее поручить это кому-нибудь другому? Все члены семьи Старк должны сейчас держаться рядом и сообща принимать ответственные решения.

Арья рассмеялась.

— Леди Лианна, вы говорите точь-в-точь как моя сестра! И с такой же убийственной серьёзностью. Ну уж нет, в Винтерфелле хватает Старков для решений и советов, а я буду делать то, что больше подходит для меня. Я бы хотела и до Стены доехать, честно признаюсь, но пока не вижу в этом смысла. Если бы только Джон был там…

“Да, с Джоном вы бы поладили, миледи, — подумала Лианна, — вы бы охотно остались рядом с ним, но не с вашей сестрой ”.

— А что думает леди Санса по поводу вашей поездки?

— Она в ужасе. Сначала не поверила, потом пыталась запретить, и, конечно же, ей это не удалось. Сейчас она злится, но видно всё ещё надеется, что я передумаю. И напрасно.

— Я могу её понять. А что говорит ваш брат?

— Бран молчит, и такое впечатление, что ему всё равно. Но я думаю, что это хороший знак, можно рассчитывать, что меня не поджидает большая опасность.

Девушки поговорили ещё немного и разошлись. Лианна решила до начала совета заглянуть в выделенную ей комнату. Из головы у неё не шёл разговор с Арьей. Арья Лианне в целом нравилась своей отвагой и независимостью, но безрассудства в этой девушке тоже хватало. Старки правят Севером, подчиняясь Железному трону или нет, а правитель не имеет права на опрометчивые поступки. Хотя Арье всё равно править не суждено. Впрочем, так когда-то можно было сказать и о самой Лианне, но судьба распорядилась по-своему. “Лорд Берик говорил, что раньше встречал Арью, давно, ещё в Речных землях. Она уже тогда была такой же смелой и решительной. Но что-то в ней изменилось с тех пор. Что-то не так с леди Арьей, что-то новое есть в ней теперь, неуловимое и пугающее. В ней тоже как будто частица Неведомого, того, в котором сплетены воедино свет звезды и холод смерти”, — внезапно поняла Лианна.

Остаток этого тяжёлого и насыщенного событиями дня Лианна провела на совете в Великом чертоге, так и не отдохнув с дороги. “Нужно привыкать к трудностям, дальше будет только хуже”, — твердила Лианна себе. На совете Санса Старк объявила о прилёте нового ворона. В Белую Гавань приплыла королева Дейнерис Таргариен, и король Джон, — нет, теперь лорд Джон! — вместе с ней. По Королевскому тракту на Север следует орда дотракийцев, — Сансе было сложно назвать её армией — с которой королева Дейнерис рассчитывает соединиться и прибыть в Винтерфелл где-то через четверть лунного оборота. Мейстер Уолкан уже выслал ответ в Белую Гавань с известием о разрушении Стены, надвигающейся армии мертвецов и призывом поторопиться прийти на помощь. О причине падения Стены было решено пока не упоминать.

“Значит, Джон скоро вернётся в Винтерфелл, — подумала Лианна, наблюдая, как оживились все присутствующие при этой новости. Даже дотракийская орда и королева драконов со своими огнедышащими зверушками, казалось, никого не смущали. А больше всех была обрадована Арья, её глаза сразу заблестели, — теперь она точно далеко не уедет, захочет быть здесь к возвращению Джона. А может быть, вообще не поедет никуда?”

Санса, видимо, тоже на это рассчитывала, но как оказалось, зря. Арья в очередной раз подтвердила своё намерение отправиться с лордом Дондаррионом, даже не уточняя, что скоро вернётся. Губы Сансы сжались в тонкую линию, но она не стала затевать очередной спор с сестрой, по крайней мере, не у всех на глазах. Лианна отметила, что Санса прекрасно держится и ведёт себя очень уверенно, как истинная королева Севера. Похоже, что казнь лорда Бейлиша пошла леди Сансе только на пользу. Вспомнив об этой истории, услышанной ею сегодня и так её поразившей, особенно ролью в ней леди Арьи, Лианна невольно бросила взгляд на кинжал у Арьи на поясе. Ловко орудовала кинжалом младшая сестра, да, но решение было за старшей. И даже жаль, что королевой Сансе не бывать. Драконья королева не чета Волчьей, Север есть Север, его не постичь никому, кто не родился здесь и не вырос, или хотя бы не прожил достаточно долго, а Медвежий остров должен быть верен только своим. Мысли правильные, но опасные. Лианна вздохнула и постаралась сосредоточиться на другом.

Говорили ещё очень долго, вопросов для обсуждения хватало, высказаться стремились все присутствующие лорды, и совет затянулся до самого вечера, плавно перейдя в поздний ужин. Расставили столы, слуги разнесли еду, довольно скромную, припасы уже старались экономить. Тем временем погода за окном, и без того мрачная целый день, окончательно испортилась, и с наступлением темноты разыгралась настоящая снежная буря. Присутствующие в Великом чертоге, поев, один за одним откланивались, спеша отдохнуть от сегодняшних забот и подготовить себя к завтрашним. Через какое-то время Лианна обнаружила себя сидящей за главным столом в обществе лишь троих Старков, их друга Сэма Тарли и его жены Лилли, с которой он приехал сюда из Староместа. Милой, но немного странной. Она всё время порывалась уйти в свою комнату к маленькому сыну, оставшемуся там под присмотром служанки, но Сэм всё вёл беседу с леди Сансой и не отпускал Лилли от себя, желая вернуться с ней вместе. Даже слуги покинули уже чертог, и все свечи догорели, кроме нескольких самых толстых, стоявших на столе. Только их огонь да ещё большого очага освещал чертог, и Лианне вдруг сделалось жутко. Ей вспомнилось, о чём шептались местные слуги, что тело казнённого Петира Бейлиша бесследно исчезло, и все говорили, что он стал вихтом и бродит по замку в поисках жертв. Жертв, правда, за эти дни не нашлось ни одной, с пропажей тела история тоже была туманная, но это не мешало чувствовать себя неуютно. Это страшило даже больше целой армии нежити, они были где-то там, далеко в лесах, и ещё неизвестно когда появились бы здесь. А бродячий мертвец шатался тут рядом, и его ледяные пальцы в любой момент могли сомкнуться на чьей-нибудь шее. Лианна отогнала от себя эту нелепую мысль, но вдруг поняла, что не сможет дойти до своей комнаты одна. И поэтому продолжала сидеть за столом, хотя давно поела и очень устала.

Сэм несколько раз оборачивался к ней и пытался зачем-то втянуть в общий разговор. Он непрестанно обращался к ней по имени, казалось, ему нравится, как оно звучит. Быть может, потому что оно похоже на имя его жены.

— Всё холоднее, даже отсюда я чувствую это, — с тревогой произнесла Лилли. — Это идут боги.

Лианна вздрогнула, Арья и Санса тоже. Взгляд Брана оставался прикованным к пламени свечи.

— Это просто буря, милая, — попытался утешить жену Сэм.

— Ты лучше меня знаешь, что нет.

— Да, ты права, но не будем сейчас об этом. Сейчас мы в тепле и безопасности, надёжно укрытые стенами Винтерфелла. И знаешь что, чтобы леди не грустили, почему бы тебе не рассказать свою любимую сказку, которую ты прочитала в Староместе? Это отвлечёт и развлечёт немного всех нас.

— Сэм, уже поздно, мне надо идти к маленькому Сэму, да и всем пора уже отдыхать.

Но тут вмешалась Санса и неожиданно приняла сторону Сэма.

— И действительно, почему бы нам не послушать перед сном какую-нибудь красивую сказку. Лилли, я прошу тебя, расскажи её нам, прежде чем мы разойдёмся по своим спальням. Я помню, как в детстве нам рассказывала сказки Старая Нэн, они все были одна страшнее другой, хотя Бран их очень любил. Правда, Бран?

Но Бран ничего не ответил, продолжая смотреть на огонь.

— Надеюсь, твоя сказка всё же не будет такой страшной, — продолжила Санса.

— Я не знаю, какой она покажется вам, миледи, но я эту сказку очень люблю. Её рассказывают в Браавосе, и в библиотеке Сэму попалось несколько книг с различными историями и сказками оттуда, которые он принёс мне почитать, — застенчиво улыбнулась Лилли, — я вообще люблю читать, а сказки читать интереснее всего. Можно узнать много новых слов!

Санса с Арьей переглянулись, сдерживая смех. А Лианна почувствовала, что любопытство в ней побеждает усталость. Она давно не ребёнок, чтобы увлекаться сказками, но сейчас ей так хочется послушать какую-нибудь!

— В стародавние времена, — начала Лилли, — в краю, где солнце по вечерам сгорает и рассыпается пеплом, в землях андалов, жил один король…

— Жители Эссоса привыкли называть андалами всех жителей Вестероса, — вмешался Сэм, — для них нет разницы, действительно ли перед ними потомки андалов или первых людей. А сказке этой, судя по всему, несколько столетий, если не тысячелетий. Вестерос там ещё разделён на множество королевств. И действие сказки может происходить и на Севере, где тогда ещё и андалов могло не быть.

— Но это всего лишь сказка, а значит, выдумка целиком и полностью, — улыбнулась Санса. — И для нас тоже нет разницы, действительно ли её герои андалы или же первые люди, или ещё кто-нибудь.

— Ага, выдумка целиком и полностью, особенно Иные и вихты из сказок Старой Нэн, — буркнула Арья.

Санса притворилась, что не услышала.

— Леди Санса, сказка никогда не бывает просто выдумкой, — поддержал Арью Сэм, — сказки основываются на реальных событиях, передают исторические факты, в сказках всегда сокрыто нечто большее, чем просто досужий вымысел о приключениях и колдовстве. В Цитадели мне попалась одна любопытная книга… — заметив, как поглядывают на него окружающие, Сэм осёкся и смущённо улыбнулся, — простите. Лилли, продолжай, пожалуйста.

— Король этот был мудрым и справедливым правителем, — продолжила Лилли, — вместе с ним в замке жила его королева и две дочери. Принцессы были близнецами и никогда не разлучались. Однажды король уехал на войну, а когда вернулся, привёз с собой девочку, которая оказалась его внебрачной дочерью. И поскольку король был добрым и справедливым, он оставил девочку в замке и повелел растить её с остальными дочерьми так, будто бы она была законной. Не по нраву всё это пришлось королеве. Она боялась, что король назовёт своей наследницей эту принцессу-бастарда. Или что приведёт в замок мать этой девочки и сделает её своей новой женой. День ото дня становилась королева всё мрачнее и мрачнее, а одной тёмной ночью и вовсе исчезла. Никто так и не узнал, куда она подевалась, но слуги шептались, что сбежала королева в лес, и там растерзали её дикие звери. Долго король тосковал по жене, но делать нечего, надо было жить дальше. Одно только сильно заботило его, в замке не осталось хозяйки, а управлять им было слишком тяжко без женского присмотра. Но принцесса-бастард, видя как трудно отцу и жалея его, взяла на себя все обязанности по управлению замком. Дни её были полны забот, но она, казалось, никогда не уставала и всегда старалась вести себя как настоящая леди. Сёстры-близнецы же ни в чём ей не помогали и делами замка не интересовались. Больше всего они любили пиры, которые порой устраивал их отец, приглашая наследников разных знатных домов. Сёстры только и делали, что готовились к этим пирам, посещая уроки танцев.

“Эти девчонки дождутся, что их родной замок, а потом и королевство приберёт к рукам сестрица-бастард, — подумала Лианна, — хотя она мне нравится”.

— Как-то раз король призвал к себе всех трёх дочерей и сказал, что хочет сделать им всем подарки. Он велел дочерям пойти в комнату, где хранились все наряды и драгоценности пропавшей королевы, и выбрать себе, что душа пожелает. Близнецы с радостью бросились за подарками, а принцесса-бастард отказалась. “Не пристало мне, отец, — сказала принцесса, — наравне с законными дочерьми твоими носить украшения королевы. Не была она мне родной матерью, ничего от неё я не заслуживаю ”. Король огорчился, но не стал ни к чему принуждать дочь. Близнецы же выбрали себе по колечку, старшая золотое, а младшая — серебряное. Через некоторое время король опять позволил дочерям выбрать себе по подарку, и близнецы выбрали себе по ожерелью, старшая взяла золотое, младшая серебряное. А третья принцесса опять отказалась от подарка. На третий же раз король всё же уговорил её пойти и выбрать что-нибудь для себя. Принцесса вошла в комнату с сёстрами, они быстро взяли себе по золотой и серебряной диадеме и вышли вон, а принцесса всё бродила по комнате. Ничего ей не пришлось по сердцу, хоть и было там множество самых роскошных платьев и самых дорогих украшений. Но когда она уже собиралась уходить, так ничего и не выбрав, попалась ей на глаза неприметная шкатулка. Принцесса раскрыла её и увидела внутри маленькую застёжку для плаща в виде птички, выкованную из железа. И так понравилась принцессе эта железная птичка, что она решила взять её, а больше ей ничего не было нужно.

Все присутствующие не сводили с Лилли глаз, внимательно слушая уже начинающую их завлекать сказку. Но когда Лианна на мгновение отвернулась от Лилли и бросила взгляд на Сансу, то увидела, что та повернула голову в другую сторону, и лицо её оказалось в тени.

— Сёстры насмехались над её выбором, но принцессу это не печалило. Весь день она трудилась, а ночью погасила огонь в своей комнате и уже собиралась лечь спать, но захотелось ей ещё раз посмотреть на свой подарок. Она достала застёжку, а та вдруг начала светиться, и в комнате стало ясно как днём. Принцесса вскрикнула и выпустила застёжку из пальцев. Та упала на пол и превратилась в красивого лорда в наряде расшитом золотыми нитями, — после короткой заминки Лилли добавила, — и принцесса провела с ним ночь.

Лианна постаралась не опускать глаз и выглядеть отстранённо. Хотя до Брана ей было далеко, с самого начала сказки на его лице не промелькнуло ни единой эмоции.

— К утру лорд обернулся светозарным соколом и вылетел в раскрытое окно. Весь день принцесса летала как на крыльях, а глаза её сияли от счастья. Заметили это сёстры-близнецы и заподозрили неладное. Они проследили за принцессой и увидели, как ночью к ней в окно прилетает сокол, крылья которого сверкают ярче серебра и золота, как сокол превращается в прекрасного лорда, берёт их сестру за руки и ведёт с ней сладкие речи. Сёстры нажаловались отцу, но король не поверил им. Принцесса же ничего о том не ведала и думала весь день только о своём возлюбленном. Не знала точно принцесса, сокол то или человек, но ей было и неважно, главное, что он осветил её жизнь и вдохнул любовь в её сердце, — голос Лилли дрогнул, она поймала взгляд Сэма и одарила его тёплой улыбкой, — лишь в песнях раньше принцесса о такой любви слыхала. Да в жизни всё не так, как в песне обернулось. Сёстры-близнецы собрали все кинжалы и иглы, которые нашли в замке, и натыкали их в окно спальни своей сестры. А саму её одурманили, подсыпали ей в вино какое-то зелье, и заснула принцесса крепким сном. Ночью прилетел сокол и не смог попасть к принцессе. Звал он её, кричал её имя, но принцесса ничего не услышала. Кинжалы изрезали его всего, сокол отчаялся докричаться до своей любимой, развернулся и улетел. Утром принцесса проснулась, но нашла лишь кинжалы в окне и кровавый след. Принцесса залилась слезами и плакала до тех пор, пока слёзы не смыли всю кровь.

Лианна тихонько хмыкнула: “Не девушка, а какой-то водопад. Чем ныть, лучше бы придумала, как защитить себя. Сегодня они прирежут твоего мужчину, а завтра и тебя в твоей собственной постели. Королю, конечно, ничего нельзя рассказывать, но слуги наверняка уже подчиняются ей беспрекословно. Позаботилась бы о своей охране и ещё завела бы себе чашника, который стал бы пробовать всё вино…”

— Никому ничего не сказала принцесса, днём она молчаливая ходила по замку, а по ночам всё плакала. И вот как-то тёмной ночью служанка сказала принцессе, что к воротам замка пришла какая-то женщина и её спрашивает, но даже во двор заходить не хочет, только просит, чтобы вышла к ней принцесса-бастард и непременно одна. Несмотря на поздний час, принцесса не побоялась выйти за ворота и встретиться с этой женщиной. На женщине был чёрный плащ с низко надвинутым капюшоном, так что не было видно лица. А говорила она и вовсе странно, хрипела, будто бы горло её было повреждено, и трудно было разобрать её слова. “Знаю я, что довелось тебе расстаться со своим возлюбленным — светозарным соколом, — сказала женщина принцессе, — проворонила ты свою любовь, потеряла навек. Никогда тебе больше такой любви не изведать, никто тебя так, как он, больше любить не будет. Да я твоему горю помогу, ведь я сама когда-то упустила такую любовь. Но мне нельзя ничего вернуть, а ты ещё можешь. Иди к своему отцу и проси у него железное кольцо, ожерелье и диадему из покоев королевы. А я скажу тебе, что и как делать дальше”. Рассказала всё та женщина принцессе и ушла в темноту. А принцесса пошла к королю и выпросила у того кольцо, ожерелье и диадему королевы, выкованные из железа. Надела их на себя и вышла опять за ворота замка. У ворот сидел чёрный одноухий кот. Кот побежал по дороге, и принцесса пошла за ним.

Арья шевельнулась, тихо вздохнула и, подняв руку, задумчиво коснулась уголка губ.

— Вот пришли они в тёмный лес. Тут кот развернулся и убежал. Страшно стало принцессе одной оставаться, но всё же надо было идти дальше. Наступил день, и вышло солнце. Тогда к принцессе, откуда ни возьмись, подбежал рыжий пёс, и принцесса пошла дальше за ним. Шла принцесса так долго, что железные украшения изранили её кожу и пропитались все её кровью. Тогда стали эти украшения светиться огнём, как перья её светозарного сокола. Сняла принцесса эти кольцо, ожерелье и диадему и спрятала. Прошла она ещё немного, и пёс убежал, а когда настала ночь, перед принцессой появился огромный серый волк. Принцесса села на его спину, волк помчался как вихрь, и в считанные мгновения они очутились перед большим замком. Принцесса присмотрелась и увидела, что это замок её отца. Всё так же вокруг высились скалы, всё так же билось о скалы море, и злой северный ветер гулял над башнями.

— Так в Эссосе представляют себе лютоволков, — не удержался Сэм, — они рассказывают своим детям, что за морем люди ездят верхом на гигантских волках!

— Вы поразительно много знаете об Эссосе для человека, никогда там не бывавшего, — сказала Арья, — я довольно долго прожила в Браавосе и никогда не слышала, чтобы хоть кто-то говорил такое о вестеросцах. А вот про нашего брата Робба как раз болтали нечто подобное здесь, в Семи Королевствах, во время Войны пяти королей. Даже сам Тайвин Ланнистер спрашивал меня, верю ли я в это.

При этих словах Санса обернулась к Арье, но ничего не сказала. Лианна посмотрела на Арью с любопытством и подумала, что при случае надо будет узнать подробности.

— Наш корабль заходил в порт Браавоса, миледи, когда мы с Лилли плыли в Старомест. Я слышал, как Титан приветствует суда, и даже сходил на берег, — ответил Сэм Арье. — Кроме того, я прочёл множество книг, посвящённых обычаям, нравам и чудесам Эссоса. Некоторым людям книги могут дать больше сведений, чем другим увиденное собственными глазами.

Арья не смогла сдержать улыбки.

— Но было там намного холоднее, чем привыкла принцесса, и снега намного больше, — торопливо продолжила Лилли, — в чёрном небе горели зелёные огни, и из окон замка тоже лился этот мертвенный зелёный свет. А крепостная стена вся была утыкана кольями с насаженными на неё черепами. Страшно было принцессе входить в этот замок, но она сама решила прийти сюда, и отказываться теперь было поздно. Подошла она к воротам и попросила впустить её. Привели принцессу в большой зал, и увидела она там три трона из золота, серебра и железа, и короля с двумя королевами на них. Слева стоял серебряный трон, и сидела на нём одна из сестёр-близнецов принцессы, та, которая была младше. Справа, на золотом троне, сидела старшая сестра-близнец, а посередине, на железном троне, сидел светозарный сокол в человеческом обличье. На всех троих были короны, и смотрели они на принцессу зло и надменно. Заговорили они с ней, и казалось, что это они и в то же время совсем другие люди. Никто из них не узнал принцессу, будто бы была она здесь совсем чужая.

Санса вздохнула.

— Спросили её, зачем она сюда явилась, и принцесса попросила позволить ей остаться в замке и дать ей любую работу. А поскольку, пока она шла через лес, платье на ней изорвалось, сама она перепачкалась, а ветки исцарапали её лицо и руки, то дали ей самую чёрную работу, чтобы знати и на глаза больше не попадалась. Обращались с принцессой, как с рабыней, но она не перечила, тихо ходила по замку и вычищала золу из каминов, а спала у какого-нибудь очага, стараясь согреться, ведь в замке было очень холодно, даже рядом с огнём.

Собравшиеся в Великом чертоге притихли, больше не перебивая рассказчицу. За окном выл ветер, швыряя в стёкла пригоршни снежной пыли. Стёкла подрагивали, и Лианне было страшно, что они вот-вот не выдержат напора, и зима войдёт в замок полноправной хозяйкой. Огонь в очаге уже плохо справлялся с холодом, выстудившим чертог, и не мог разогнать всю окружающую тьму, даже с помощью стоявших на столе толстых свечей, очерчивая лишь небольшое пространство, в котором собрались люди. На грани света и тьмы плясали тени, и иногда казалось, что в их танце можно рассмотреть всё то, о чём говорит сказка.

— Иногда принцесса всматривалась в огонь, словно пыталась увидеть там свою судьбу. Сестёр и сокола ей теперь доводилось видеть только издали. Стояла вечная ночь, но сокол всё равно иногда улетал из замка, и крылья его больше не светились, были чёрными. Потом сокол возвращался и делил ложе с одной из сестёр-королев, чаще с младшей. Старшей было довольно богатств и власти. А младшая ни о чём не думала, кроме как о ночах с соколом, и слуги шептались, что у неё отрастают клыки и когти, которыми она терзает своего возлюбленного. Вот как-то раз принцесса достала своё светозарное колечко и стала им любоваться. Это заметили, принцессу призвали к двум королевам, и те попросили её продать кольцо. Принцесса не соглашалась ни на какие сокровища, но сказала, что отдаст это кольцо за ночь с соколом. Королевы поначалу отказывали ей, но принцесса опустилась перед ними на колени и стала умолять королев, и те, наконец, согласились. Ночью принцессу провели в королевские покои. Ложе там было застелено белым, и на нём беспробудным сном спал её сокол. Страшные шрамы выделялись на его мертвенно-бледной коже. Принцесса пыталась разбудить сокола, упрекала его, что так просто её покинул, жаловалась на свою горькую судьбу. Но сокол так и не проснулся. Принцесса выменяла вторую ночь с ним на светозарное ожерелье. Опять будила сокола, говорила, что это сёстры её нанесли ему шрамы, спрашивала, за что ей все эти выпавшие на её долю беды. Сокол не проснулся и на этот раз. У принцессы осталась лишь светозарная диадема, которую она обменяла на третью, последнюю ночь. Принцесса всю ночь пыталась разбудить сокола, а под утро заплакала и сказала, что в том, что она потеряла своего любимого, только её вина. И ясно, что сокол уже не вернётся, но пусть хотя бы простит ту, которую любил когда-то. Слёзы принцессы упали на лицо сокола, и он очнулся. Он сразу узнал принцессу и вспомнил, что это она его настоящая возлюбленная. Его шрамы исчезли, а крылья вновь загорелись золотом и серебром.

Лианна поймала себя на том, что сидит и счастливо улыбается. Она постаралась спрятать эту глупую и неуместную улыбку, отметив, впрочем, что лица других слушателей тоже заметно посветлели, даже Бран как будто бы слегка улыбнулся. Только Санса сидела, прикусив нижнюю губу, и в глазах её застыло странное выражение, которое Лианна прочитать не могла.

— Что ж до конца этой сказки, — добавила Лилли, — то, как ни странно, существует три различных версии. Мне попадались в разных книгах все три. В одной говорится, что светозарный сокол взял принцессу в жёны, а её сестёр за причинённое зло заставил заплатить кровью. Одну он связал и стрелял в неё из арбалета, пока не пронзил её сердце, а вторую сбросил с высокой скалы. Замок сокол разрушил и возвёл новый, из красного камня, в котором остался жить и править вместе со своей леди-женой. В детстве мать рассказывала мне очень похожую сказку, потому, когда я прочитала эту браавосийскую, она привлекла моё внимание. Сказка матери заканчивалась именно так. Только там вместо короля был охотник, а вместо сокола — медведь, пожиравший двух злых дочерей и становившийся мужем для третьей. Мать хотела напугать меня, чтобы я не заходила далеко в лес. Я думала тогда, что, возможно, тот муж был не зверем, а одним из богов. Но богам предназначались сыновья, а девочкам они вреда не приносили. Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы вместо дочерей бог в сказке разорвал охотника.

Сэм сжал ладонь Лилли в своей.

— Никогда не слышала раньше такую сказку, — сказала Лианна. — А медведь мне нравится больше, можно было бы рассказывать сказку и добавлять, что именно от него Мормонты и ведут свой род.

— Да, это было бы в духе Севера! На южан такой основатель рода производил бы куда большее впечатление, чем Брандон Строитель, — засмеялась Арья, — не говоря уж о жителях Эссоса.

— Странно, что эти две сказки так похожи, — сказала Лилли, — если бы не мелкие различия, можно было бы подумать, что они одинаковые.

— Мейстеры в Цитадели считают, что все сказки в мире строятся по единому принципу, — сказал Сэм, — так что похожесть сказок не случайна, а вполне закономерна. Странно другое, почему именно эта сказка сохранилась далеко на севере и в Эссосе, а в Вестеросе её не знают.

— Не думаю, что это важно, — ответила Лилли, — но я расскажу, как по-другому заканчивается сказка. В другой книге было написано, что сокол и принцесса сбежали из холодного замка. Они долго плыли по ледяному морю, потом брели по раскалённой пустыне. И наконец вернулись к отцу принцессы. Король очень обрадовался возвращению дочери, и даже её сёстры, которые думали, что король изгнал принцессу навеки, обрадовались. Они плакали и просили прощения. Сокол и принцесса простили их. Король выдал сестёр-близнецов замуж за разных лордов, и они разъехались по разным сторонам света. А внебрачную дочь король наделил всеми законными правами и передал ей и соколу свой трон и своё королевство. Корона для изгнанницы и бастарда, никто бы раньше и не поверил в такое!

“Я так и знала, — подумала Лианна, — всё к тому шло. Она не должна была править, но нельзя уйти от судьбы”.

— Сначала супруг, разрушающий, можно сказать, дом своей жены, теперь отбирающий трон у её отца и заменяющий его, это ещё меньше похоже на счастливый конец, чем предыдущая версия, — сказала Санса, — эта сказка и сама мрачная, и ничем хорошим не заканчивается.

— Тогда, быть может, вам больше понравится третья версия, миледи, — ответила Лилли, — по ней принцесса с соколом после своего возвращения не остались в замке короля. Они улетели в замок сокола. А король и сёстры смотрели им вслед с крепостной стены, пока принцесса с соколом не растаяли в алом рассвете.

— Ну, у него хотя бы есть свой замок, — хмыкнула Санса, — уже больше похоже на счастливую развязку. И, уж конечно, именно она менее всего похожа на жизнь. У кузена Робина есть любимый герой, Крылатый Рыцарь. Я часто читала Робину сказки о нём, когда жила в Орлином Гнезде, он мог слушать их часами. Этот Рыцарь летал на гигантском соколе. Правда, среди множества сказок о нём нет ни одной хотя бы отдалённо напоминающей сказку о принцессе-бастарде. Крылатый Рыцарь в основном сражается с врагами, наверное, поэтому так нравится мальчишкам. Кстати, его зовут Артис Аррен, и он как раз предок Арренов. Может, это и есть какой-то отголосок легенды о светозарном соколе, сохранившийся в Вестеросе?

— Возможно, миледи, — сказала Лилли, — но я ещё вспомнила, что в одном из сборников сказок говорилось, что перевод этой сказки мог быть неточным, и главный герой мог быть не соколом, а орлом…

— Я думаю, для сказки годится любая птица, Лилли, не обязательно сокол, — перебил её Сэм.

— Ну, так уж и любая, — усмехнулась Арья, — орёл, сокол — да, но ведь не чайка или же там воробушек!

— И не зяблик, — сказала Санса, и, помолчав, добавила, — и даже не ворон.

— Не в этом суть! — взволнованно произнёс Сэм. — В сказке из детства Лилли это вообще медведь. А архимейстер Перестан считал, что в основе легенды об Артисе Аррене, — как кстати вы его вспомнили, леди Санса! — лежат воспоминания о драконьих всадниках Валирии, пролетавших над Долиной. Но в головах местных образ дракона не укладывался, поэтому он был заменён чем-то более привычным для жителей гор. Так что главное не в том, кто именно символизирует героя, а в том, что, сколько бы преград ни возникло у него на пути, он обязательно возрождается из пепла и вновь идёт к своей цели!

— И всё-таки хищная птица подходит больше, — настаивала Арья.

— Может и так, — улыбнулся Сэм, отказываясь продолжать спор, — каждый из нас всегда видит в сказке что-то своё и сам выбирает то, что кажется ему наиболее важным. И делает определённые выводы.

— Вот уж точно, — сказала Санса, — мне, например, хотелось бы знать, зачем принцесса оставила свой дом и родных, чтобы уйти в никуда. Да ещё вслед за тем, кто не ценил её, бросил, а в итоге предал.

“Интересно, — подумала Лианна, — почему всё-таки сокол оставил принцессу. Даже если он не смог влететь в окно, он мог бы просто подождать, пока принцесса проснётся. Может быть, он всё-таки не любил её? Или любил другую ”.

— Иногда, чтобы кому-то помочь, нужно причинить ему вред, — вдруг заговорил молчавший до сих пор Бран, — чтобы дать кому-то взлететь, надо дать ему упасть. Чтобы вернуться в родной дом, надо его покинуть, — и добавил, — чтобы научиться ценить любовь — нужно её потерять.

— А ведь она простила ему предательство, — прошептала Лилли, — Так, будто бы для неё не было той грани, за которой уже не существует прощения.

Арья, уже некоторое время сидевшая задумчивая, словно к чему-то прислушивавшаяся, к тому, что не могли слышать другие, встрепенулась и хлопнула ладонью по столу.

— Ладно, это всё хорошо, но завтра мы выезжаем на рассвете. Поэтому нужно как следует выспаться перед долгой дорогой.

— Арья, последний раз прошу, может, всё-таки останешься, — произнесла Санса, — нет никакой необходимости тебе покидать замок.

— И я, в последний раз, — Арья особенно подчеркнула это, — отвечаю, что всё равно поеду. Не хочу просто сидеть на месте, когда можно и нужно действовать.

Лианна поняла, что страх возвращения одной в свою комнату никуда не делся, а может, стал ещё сильнее. Но гордость не позволяла ей признаться в этом, она была хоть и Маленькой, но всё же Медведицей. Арья первая вышла в дверь лордов, Сэм вызвался помочь отвезти Брана, не беспокоя слуг, и Лилли собиралась идти с ними. Покои Сансы были в другой стороне, и Лианне грозило всё-таки добираться к себе в одиночку. Она сжала зубы и поднялась. И тут Лилли, может, что-то заметив или почувствовав, предложила проводить леди Лианну в её комнату. Лианна с огромным облегчением ухватилась за это предложение, и вежливо попрощавшись со всеми до завтра, ушла в сопровождении Лилли.

Идя по длинным винтерфелльским коридорам, Лианна думала о своих же словах о медведе, от которого могли бы вести свой род Мормонты. “Арья смеялась, но беззлобно, как над забавной шуткой, и больше никто не смеялся. Но я знаю, как говорили о моей матери, что она спит с медведями. Может быть, так говорили и о самой первой женщине нашего рода. Медведь и прекрасная дева. Это всё потому, — решила Лианна, — что сильных женщин всегда боялись и насмешками пытались заглушить этот страх”.

Уже в спальне Лианна опять вспомнила о соколе. Почему он всё-таки не вернулся? Подумаешь, кинжалы и иглы, разве это препятствие для того, кто по-настоящему любит? Лилли подождала, пока Лианна не разделась и не юркнула в постель. Тогда она поправила тяжёлую шкуру, служившую одеялом, и пожелала леди Лианне спокойной ночи.

— Лилли! — спросила Лианна, — как ты думаешь, почему всё-таки сокол не вернулся к принцессе?

— Потому что он умер, миледи, — ответила Лилли и задула свечу.


	5. На север, вы в сером, вы звери

Они выехали из Винтерфелла на рассвете. Отряд из сорока человек, возглавляемый Бериком Дондаррионом, направился по Королевскому тракту в сторону Стены. До Чёрного Замка доехать должны были тридцать. Четвёртая десятка, включая Арью Старк, собиралась свернуть на восток, и, разведав местоположение Иных, вернуться в Винтерфелл. Но с каждой лигой, отделявшей отряд от замка, затея с разведкой ощущалась всё более самоубийственной, а намерение ограничиться в этом деле видениями Брана, пусть и нерегулярными — всё более разумным.

Снежная буря, прошедшая накануне, свирепствовала всего одну ночь, но снега намело столько, что по дороге почти невозможно было скакать рысью, и, отъехав лишь немного в сторону, всадники рисковали увязнуть в сугробах. Против ожидания, мороз после бури, как это обычно бывает, не ослабел, а только усилился. Берик Дондаррион ругался сквозь зубы, поминая всех Иных, но передвигаться велел осторожнее и медленнее, беречь лошадей. Кроме тех, на которых ехали люди, отряд вёл с собой ещё лошадей, навьюченных провизией, оружием и другим разным полезным грузом, а также нескольких запасных, идущих налегке.

Отряд разделился уже на второй день. Тянуть с этим было нельзя, иначе они могли просто проехать мимо Ходоков, так и не заметив их. Разведчики свернули с тракта и, поднявшись на гребень пологого холма, долго смотрели вслед всадникам, продолжавшим ехать на север. Арью охватило странное чувство. Всего один день они ехали вместе, но ей казалось, что они едут слишком медленно, и так будет продолжаться целую вечность. А сейчас Арья вдруг поняла, что может больше никогда не увидеть ни лорда Дондарриона, ни людей из Винтерфелла, ускакавших с ним. И от этого образовывалась пустота внутри. Плащи всадников цветом напоминали низкие плотные облака, затянувшие всё небо и не пропускавшие ни лучика солнца. “Или плащи Молчаливых сестёр, — пришла непрошеная мысль, но Арья отогнала её. — Нет, ничего такого, они просто похожи на волчий мех. Конечно, как будто две стаи волков убегают за горизонт, одна по небу, другая по земле ”. Арья от всего сердца пожелала им удачи.

Следующие два дня разведчики петляли по лесу в поисках следов или чего-либо, что могло бы насторожить их. Но ничего. Лес выглядел до странности пустым, даже зверьё попадалось редко, только голоса снежных сорокопутов раздавались то тут, то там, нарушая тишину, царившую в округе. Временами отряд выезжал на ровные пространства, иногда попадались отдельные домики или даже целые поселения, давно покинутые людьми. На исходе второго дня разведчики подъехали к большому бревенчатому дому, из которого вышла хромая старуха, закутанная в какие-то облезлые шкуры. Отряд попросился на ночлег. Старуха окинула их недобрым взглядом. Девять крепких мужчин и юная девушка, хорошо вооружённые, и кони под стать. На разбойников, одичалых или беглых дозорных не похожи, но кто может быть уверен хоть в чём-то в эту суровую пору.

— Не бойся, — крикнул старухе один из спутников Арьи, — мы не причиним тебе вреда и поделимся с тобой едой. Ты здесь одна?

— Может это нам стоит опасаться тебя, старуха, — хохотнул другой разведчик, глядя, как та медленно кивает в ответ, — кто сейчас решился бы остаться один в таком месте? Может быть, ты ведьма и отравишь нас своими зельями, или ночью перережешь нам сонным глотки?

Арья, разозлившись, повернулась к шутнику, намереваясь заткнуть ему рот, чтобы не сыпал своими неуместными остротами, где и когда не следует, но тут старуха заговорила.

— Не бойтесь, м’лорды, — прошамкала она, — вы можете остаться на ночь и не опасаться одинокой старухи, я не сделаю вам ничего плохого. Ведь кто убьёт гостя в своём доме, будет проклят и кары за убийство не избежит. Не правда ли, м’леди, — при этих словах глаза старухи вперились в Арью, и та отвела взгляд.

Наутро Арья осознала, что дальше она с разведчиками не поедет. Ледяная заноза, возникшая в её сердце почти сразу же после того, как они покинули стены замка, никуда не пропала, напротив, колола всё сильнее, заставляя сердце сжиматься в неясном предчувствии. Всё было неправильно с самого начала. Может быть, Санса была права, говоря, что ей никуда не нужно ехать. Может быть, надо было оставаться в Винтерфелле и дожидаться Джона. А может быть, надо было выехать ему навстречу. Обрадовался бы он ей? Узнал бы? После стольких лет разлуки нуждается ли он всё ещё в своей младшей сестре?

Всю ночь Арья проворочалась на жёсткой скамье, так и не сомкнув глаз, а едва забрезжил рассвет, решила, что возвращается. Как ни странно, решение это не принесло ожидаемого облегчения. Арья продолжала ощущать раздражение пополам с тревогой, которое усилилось от реакции её спутников на заявление о том, что она возвращается в Винтерфелл. Они и обрадовались, что было обидно, так как ясно было, что они с самого начала считали — ей здесь не место. И в то же время испугались, когда Арья резко выразила намерение возвращаться в одиночку. Слишком опасно в лесу для одинокой леди, читалось в их глазах, и это раздражало тоже. Как и то, что согласись на провожатых, она поставила бы под удар всю их затею с разведкой. “Мало того, что оказалась бесполезной сама, ещё и сорву весь поход, — думала Арья, злясь на себя, — ну уж нет, я пол-Вестероса проехала одна, я путешествовала одна ещё даже до Чёрно-белого дома. Обойдусь без нянек и здесь!”

Никто так и не решился возражать ей всерьёз, и, неловко простившись с разведчиками, Арья направила своего коня в сторону Винтерфелла. Путь предстоял неблизкий, не менее двух ночёвок в лесу, и то, если повезёт. Но едва давший им приют дом скрылся за деревьями, Арья почувствовала, что напряжение последних дней понемногу её отпускает. Одиночество — вот то, чего не хватало ей уже так давно! Одиночество дарило спокойствие и ощущение контроля над своей жизнью, такое невозможное, когда вокруг много людей, и все от тебя чего-то ожидают, требуют и ведут себя так непредсказуемо. В Браавосе она всегда была одна, вдруг поняла Арья — на шумных улицах, окружённая толпой, или в недрах храма Многоликого. Вокруг были люди, как и здесь, но там она всё равно была одна, даже среди людей. В толпе даже, пожалуй, больше. Это было одиночество другого рода, но в нём было не менее уютно.

Может быть, стоит бросить всё и поехать, минуя Винтерфелл, всё дальше и дальше на юг, до Королевской Гавани, как и собиралась? Эта мысль оказалась настолько заманчивой, что Арья целую минуту верила, что так и сделает. “Куда бы я ни направилась, я всегда попадаю не туда. Я хотела вернуться в Винтерфелл с Йореном, а оказалась в Харренхоле. Пёс вёз меня в Близнецы, а потом в Орлиное Гнездо, но очутилась я в итоге в Браавосе. Ехала в Королевскую Гавань убивать Серсею, а приехала в Винтерфелл. Собралась в вылазку за Иными и вот, так и не увидев их, повернула назад. А теперь хочу вместо дома уехать в неизвестность. Мне как будто не суждено достигать цели. Или меня просто тянет бродить из стороны в сторону, хаотично передвигаясь и нигде не задерживаясь надолго?”

— Решила всё свалить на непредсказуемую судьбу? Конечно, так проще всего. Чего от тебя ещё ожидать.

Арья сама не заметила, как начала рассуждать вслух. И, разумеется, Бродяжка не заставила себя долго ждать. Иногда её голос начинал звучать в голове внезапно, но Арья быстро глушила его усилием воли, и постепенно такие случаи начинали сходить на нет. Но стоило Арье заговорить вслух наедине с собой, это уединение тут же бесцеремонно нарушалось Бродяжкой. Мысли Арьи Бродяжка не слышала, ни с кем другим поговорить не могла. Должно быть, ей было ужасно скучно, и она не могла упустить шанс проявить себя. В последний раз Арья слышала Бродяжку в вечер перед отъездом из Винтерфелла, когда они сидели в Великом чертоге и слушали сказку, которую рассказывала им Лилли. С тех пор Бродяжка молчала, и Арья про неё почти забыла. И сейчас голос Бродяжки здесь, в этом пустом северном лесу казался таким неуместным, но вместе с тем и как будто необходимым. У Арьи даже мелькнула мысль, не заговорила ли она вслух специально для того, чтобы появилась Бродяжка. “Я хотела побыть в одиночестве, но вот уже ищу для себя компанию, хотя бы такую. Даже в этом во мне нет постоянства”.

— Ты совершенно разучилась контролировать себя, — продолжал звучать голос. Казалось, что возле Арьи едет спутница, и стоит только повернуть голову, можно будет увидеть бегущую рядом лошадь и всадницу верхом на ней. Но чтобы увидеть Бродяжку, нужна была отражающая поверхность, а вокруг лишь теснились заметённые снегом серо-зелёные страж-деревья. — Или никогда не умела. Чему бы ты ни училась, ничто не пошло впрок. Ты не захотела становиться никем, решив, что можешь быть кем угодно, и вместе с тем всегда оставаться собой. Но ты даже не знаешь, кто такая ты сама. Стоило ли так цепляться за своё имя?

— Да. Я Арья Старк, и все личины, которые я примеряю, подчинены мне. Я могу надевать сотни масок, но остаюсь хозяйкой, которой они всегда будут служить.

— Valar dohaeris, — насмешливо протянула Бродяжка.

— Именно.

— А кому тогда служишь ты?

— Никому.

— В самую точку.

Арья предпочла промолчать.

— Так и будешь продолжать жить, не осознавая, к чему ты стремишься? — Бродяжка явно решила зайти с другой стороны, — ты ведь хотела сначала убить Серсею. Вот и следуй своему плану.

— Не указывай, что мне делать.

— Во всём хороша последовательность. Взять хотя бы твою сестру. Она прекрасно знает, чего хочет, и движется к своей цели.

— Это Санса-то? — фыркнула Арья. Она пришпорила лошадь, посылая её вперёд.

— Конечно. Леди Санса жаждет власти. Все Семь Королевств ей не получить, но Север… Его она ощущает своим по праву. Северяне уже присягнули вашему брату, но он не сумел удержать корону, преклонив колено перед Матерью Драконов. Лорды Севера могли бы расценить это как измену, и тогда у Сансы, такой решительной, сильной и верной благополучию своей родины, появились бы все шансы обзавестись своим королевством. Ты ведь сама это отлично знаешь и боишься, что твоя сестра пойдёт по этому пути. Хотя северяне могут и разделиться, кто-то предпочтёт прежнего лорда новой королеве. Но тогда прольётся кровь, много крови, а новые распри с вихтами на пороге не нужны никому, да и драконы могут стать слишком весомым аргументом в этом споре. И у Сансы есть другой путь, оставаясь паинькой, всячески поддерживать Джона и Дейнерис в борьбе против Белых Ходоков и за Железный трон. Заодно показав себя безупречной хозяйкой большого замка и мудрой правительницей сурового края. И когда Дейнерис Таргариен взойдёт на престол, сделав Джона принцем-консортом, Север достанется Сансе самым естественным образом. Может и независимость выторговать удастся, кто знает. Так или иначе, твоя сестра исполнит свою мечту, и она станет результатом её продуманных действий. Санса станет королевой. А кем будешь ты?

Я не знаю, осознала Арья. Я не знаю, кем я буду. Я никогда не задумывалась о столь отдалённом будущем. Я просто хотела отомстить всем, кто причинил зло моей семье. А узнав, что некоторые из моих родных живы, мне захотелось просто насладиться их обществом, покоем, и защитой родных стен. Но это не мечты о будущем, это, скорее, стремление вернуть прошлое.

Но кое-что ещё было в словах Бродяжки, и это зацепило её гораздо сильнее.

— С чего ты взяла, что Дейнерис сделает Джона принцем-консортом?

— А что не так? Думаешь, он просто так присягнул ей ни с того ни с сего? Эти двое красивы, молоды, свободны и яростно сражаются за своё будущее. Конечно, они притягательны друг для друга, не говоря уж о том, что это весьма перспективный союз. Ручаюсь, они уже не раз разделили ложе, и их законный брак тоже наверняка лишь вопрос времени.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим! — дорога здесь была ровной, снег плотно слежавшимся, и Арья могла ехать быстрее, не рискуя переломать ноги лошади. Хотя сейчас она даже не задумалась об этом, послав лошадь в галоп почти инстинктивно. В ушах засвистело, и голос Бродяжки унесло с ветром. Это было хорошо. Лучше бы она вообще не появлялась сегодня.

Арья проехала пару заброшенных деревушек, но до ночи тогда ещё было далеко, а когда стемнело, никакого жилья поблизости не оказалось, и ночевать пришлось под открытым небом. Поколебавшись немного, Арья всё же решила развести костёр. Конечно, он выдавал её, но всё же служил защитой от холода, диких зверей и чего бы то ни было, что таилось во тьме, чернильной и густой за пределами круга света. Она дала лошади овса и сама перекусила хлебом и солониной. Удобно устроившись у огня, Арья сонно следила за языками пламени. Сегодня она проделала долгий путь и порядком утомилась. Были всё же в путешествии в одиночку и свои серьёзные недостатки. Нельзя было крепко уснуть, рассчитывая, что тебя будут охранять те, чья очередь сейчас нести стражу. Когда ты одна, можно только дремать вполглаза, временами уплывая в глубокий сон, но тут же просыпаясь от малейшего шороха, поднимая голову и щурясь в темноту.

Кинжал и Иглу Арья держала под рукой, чтобы моментально выхватить их в случае чего. В очередной раз проснувшись, посмотрев на догорающий костёр и послушав тихое фырканье привязанной рядом лошади, Арья перевернулась на спину и растянулась на плаще, подложив под голову седло. До рассвета было ещё далеко. Высоко над деревьями виднелось небо, чистое этой ночью, и одна синяя звезда горела в нём особенно ярко.

Это же Глаз Ледяного Дракона, внезапно поняла Арья. На север указывает!

Север… Тревожные мысли наполнили голову, и о том, чтобы спать дальше, нечего было и думать. Если Санса и правда станет королевой Севера, Джон точно уедет на юг с королевой Дейнерис. Они будут жить вместе в Красном Замке. И Брана, наверное, заберут с собой и сделают Десницей, с его знаниями и возможностями лучшего Десницу не найти. А ей, Арье, нигде не будет места. На Севере Сансе она не нужна, Санса управляет Винтерфеллом, и младшая сестра ей будет только мешать. Что ты вообще можешь, скажет Санса, кроме как размахивать этими своими железками?

Но я служила в Харренхоле, мысленно воскликнула Арья и ощутила, как в ней нарастает ярость от воображаемого спора с сестрой. Служанкой и чашницей. Я не боюсь никакой работы, и я не неженка. Я не боюсь марать ручки, в отличие от некоторых! Да, Санса? Ты так колебалась. Не хотела или боялась?

Улыбка искривила её губы.

“А что мне приходилось делать в Браавосе! Если бы ты только знала!” Но улыбка уже погасла при мысли о том, чем именно она занималась в Чёрно-белом доме и в городе. Санса знает, что я Безликая, думала Арья, и никогда не сможет доверять мне полностью. Все эти разговоры о дружной стае, конечно, хороши, но стая для честных волков, не для оборотней. Санса хочет быть справедливой правительницей и доброй сестрой, поэтому она не подаст виду, но по отношению ко мне всегда будет испытывать страх.

А что если Санса потребует от неё заключить брак, выгодный для Дома Старков?! Как старшая сестра и фактически глава семьи. Решит, что это единственное, в чём Арья могла бы принести пользу. Нет, ни за что!

Тогда я останусь в Королевской Гавани с Джоном, твёрдо решила Арья. Ненавистный город, но лучше, чем навязанный брак. Однако кем я там буду? В придворные дамы я не гожусь, а в Королевскую Гвардию меня не возьмут. И что если выгодный брак меня попросит заключить уже Джон? Даже прикажет, может быть.

Арья резко села. Её пальцы сжались, комкая плащ, на который она опиралась руками.

“Нет. Я не должна быть просто неудобной для всех сестрой, к тому же опасной и непредсказуемой. Я отправлюсь в Королевскую Гавань, как и намеревалась вначале, и убью Серсею. Сниму с неё лицо и приведу столичные войска сражаться с Иными. Я докажу им всем, что способна на многое и что я им необходима, что самоконтроль у меня железный. Джон всё поймёт, и Санса, а что до Драконьей Королевы, то впереди большая война, многое может случиться”.

Значит, надо объехать Винтерфелл. Свернуть в лес, подальше от Королевского тракта, затеряться среди холмов. Путь неблизкий, её родные долго не узнают, где она и что с ней. И, возможно, узнав, что она одна возвращалась в Винтерфелл, решат, что погибла в лесу, может быть, от рук Ходоков или вихтов. Санса будет плакать? А Джон? Уже смириться с потерей сестры, иметь шанс обрести её вновь, но потерять опять, так и не дождавшись встречи? Это будет так жестоко с её стороны! Но и в Винтерфелл возвращаться нельзя. Не хочется опять вступать в споры с Сансой, не хочется выслушивать её возражения, когда она узнает, куда Арья собирается. И, главное, о её планах должно знать как можно меньше людей. Чтобы лишние слухи не разлетались по Семи Королевствам. Арья доверяла северянам, но всё же лучше быть осторожной. Она улыбнулась, вспомнив, как заявила солдатам Ланнистеров, встретившимся ей по дороге из Близнецов, что хочет убить королеву. Она была такой самонадеянной тогда! Несмотря на всё то, через что ей уже довелось пройти. Теперь она стала ещё опытнее и умнее, и больше не повторит прежних ошибок.

Она больше не сомкнула глаз до утра. Но усталости как не бывало — Арья чувствовала себя бодрой и почти счастливой. Едва рассвело, она оседлала лошадь и собралась в дорогу. Там, где всю ночь на сломанных ветках плясало красное пламя, остались лишь чёрные угли. Арья наспех забросала кострище снегом, восстанавливая нарушенную белизну. Завтракать не хотелось, к тому же теперь надо было беречь свои довольно ограниченные припасы. Глотнув воды из фляги и поразмышляв, сумеет ли она смастерить из подручных средств лук для охоты, Арья запрыгнула в седло и направилась туда, куда ночью указывал хвост Ледяного Дракона.

В полдень она услышала волчий вой. Лошадь тревожно повела ушами и прибавила ходу. Но вой не отставал, мало того, становился всё громче. Арья повернула голову и увидела серые тени, мелькавшие тут и там среди деревьев.

Хозяева Волчьего Леса приветствуют Волчицу из Винтерфелла, подумала Арья, но, по правде сказать, эта гонка мало походила на приветствие. Скорее, на преследование добычи. Арье вспомнилась встреча с Нимерией в Речных Землях. Если сейчас она попадётся волкам, так легко не отделается. Серые звери сожрут её лошадь и вряд ли позволят взамен прокатиться верхом на них самих. Ей придётся разделить судьбу своей лошадки. Поэтому нужно скакать во весь опор. Арья выхватила из ножен Иглу, собираясь ткнуть ею хищников, если те сумеют приблизиться. Может быть, ранив как следует одного или двух из них, она отпугнёт всю стаю, хотя надежды мало. Одинокий всадник явно казался волкам лёгкой поживой.

То ли оттого, что Арья вертела головой по сторонам, то ли оттого, что мчалась не разбирая дороги, то ли оттого, что снег засыпал всё вокруг, в том числе и большой гранитный камень, о который лошадь споткнулась со всего разбега, но Арья вдруг обнаружила, что летит из седла лицом в снег. Должно быть, она ударилась головой об этот выступавший из земли кусок гранита, потому что всё вокруг потемнело и исчезло.

Когда Арья пришла в себя, день уже клонился к вечеру. Лошади и след простыл, волков, впрочем, тоже. Арья попыталась сесть, и тут же её левую ногу пронзила резкая боль. Голова тоже болела. Коснувшись рукой лба, Арья обнаружила довольно глубокую ссадину, но кровь из неё уже не сочилась. Стянув перчатку, она набрала в пригоршню снега, приложила его ко лбу и попробовала опять пошевелить ногой. Боль, казалось, стала ещё сильнее. Сделав пару глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться, Арья попыталась оценить ситуацию.

Дело обстояло скверно. Лошадь не вернуть, а вместе с ней и все вещи, и остаток провизии. Хорошо хоть оружие осталось при ней. Вспомнив об Игле, которую при падении держала в руке, Арья похолодела, но, к счастью, меч нашёлся рядом, утопленным в снегу. Нога была сильно повреждена, падая, Арья зацепилась ею за стремя, это она помнила. Кость не торчала наружу, и, может быть, это даже не был перелом, но идти Арья не могла, даже встать на ноги не получалось. Между тем, приближалась ночь, и на этот раз Арье нечем было разжечь огонь и негде согреться. Как она вообще не замёрзла насмерть, провалявшись столько на снегу в такой мороз? Хотя у неё очень тёплый и толстый плащ — возможно, она переживёт эту ночь, если только не вернутся волки. Но и наутро она вряд ли сможет идти. До Винтерфелла не более пяти лиг, но вероятность встретить здесь людей и получить помощь крайне низкая, если не нулевая. Ползком же далеко не доберёшься.

Арья усмехнулась. Да, всё хуже некуда, но сдаваться она не собирается.

Ночь всё-таки Арья решила провести здесь, рядом с камнем, ставшим виновником её бед. Надеясь вопреки всему, что утром у неё получится подняться на ноги и идти, хотя бы от дерева к дереву. Арья повозилась, стараясь устроиться как можно удобнее. Как назло, очень хотелось есть, и боль в ноге и голове не заглушала голодные спазмы в животе. Она ничего не ела со вчерашнего вечера. Но, по крайней мере, жажда ей не грозила. Арья набрала ещё снега и поднесла снежок к губам. Краем глаза она заметила какую-то тёмную тень справа, повернула голову, пригляделась и застыла.

Всего в двадцати футах от неё, под разлапистой веткой страж-дерева стоял мужчина. Его длинный чёрный плащ был весь в снегу, осыпающемся с ветки над ним. На голову тоже падали снежинки, добавляя седины его тёмным волосам, впрочем, его виски серебрились не от снега. Не слишком пушистый меховой воротник оставлял горло открытым, давая отличную возможность рассмотреть широкий разрез, тоже выглядевший чёрным от запёкшейся крови. Лицо мужчины было бледным, а когда он взглянул на Арью, она увидела его синие глаза. Но ей не нужен был цвет его глаз, чтобы понять, что это не живой человек. Она узнала его. Того, чьё горло перерезала собственноручно менее луны назад. И кого так безуспешно искала по всему Винтерфеллу, чтобы завладеть его лицом.

А теперь он сам нашёл её.

Мизинец смотрел прямо ей в глаза. Он стоял абсолютно неподвижно, а его лицо не выражало никаких эмоций. Арья тоже замерла в оцепенении. Она чувствовала, как дикий ужас поднимается откуда-то из живота и затапливает её всю без остатка. “Бежать, бежать, бежать”, — крутилась в голове одна-единственная мысль. Арья давно бы так и сделала, если бы позволила её нога. Но всё, что ей оставалось, лишь медленно отползать по снегу, тихо поскуливая от ужаса против своей воли.

Мизинец сделал шаг ей навстречу. Арья судорожно дёрнулась, её рука нашарила кинжал в ножнах на левом боку. Это прикосновение как будто успокоило её и придало ей сил. Одним резким движением она вытащила кинжал и направила его на Мизинца.

— Не приближайся! — выкрикнула Арья. Голос предательски дрогнул. — Стой там, где стоишь! А не то разрежу тебя ещё раз, ты знаешь, как здорово у меня это выходит. На кусочки покромсаю!

Мизинец остановился. Арье показалось, или его губы действительно дрогнули в презрительной ухмылке, а глаза недобро сощурились? Но уже через мгновение его лицо вновь стало таким же бесстрастным. Арья попыталась быстро припомнить всё, что рассказывал о вихтах Сэм Тарли. В отличие от тех, кто их поднял, вихты разумом, похоже, не обладают, а просто тупо прут вперёд, в поисках живых людей. Едят ли они человечину или, может быть, пьют кровь? Арья никак не могла вспомнить, что говорил Сэм по этому поводу, и знал ли он вообще что-то об этом. Зато Арья вспомнила, что вихтов бесполезно рубить мечом, сталь не может их упокоить. Единственным надёжным оружием против этих ходячих мертвецов служил огонь, но здесь ей было никак его не добыть. И ещё. Бродят ли вихты в одиночку? Или где-то неподалёку всегда есть их хозяева, и ей предстоит столкнуться нос к носу с каким-нибудь передовым отрядом Иных?

— Как удачно, что у меня с собой оружие из валирийской стали! — Игла была выкована из обычной, да и валирийская, кажется, не годилась против вихтов, но если Иные не заставят себя ждать, она будет подарком судьбы, — помнишь этот кинжал? Жаль, что нет. Что ты можешь помнить? Ты же теперь всего лишь пустая оболочка без чувств и памяти. Я растерялась сперва, увидев тебя, потому что считала, что с тобой давно покончено. Но ты слишком назойливый, да? Никак не оставишь Старков в покое. Что ж, сегодня я разделаюсь с тобой окончательно. Вот только поднимусь сейчас.

Продолжая нести что-то бессвязное, не столько угрожающее, ведь Мизинец всё равно не мог её понять, сколько ободряющее для самой себя, Арья, стиснув зубы и опираясь на свободную руку, в который раз попыталась приподняться. Разумеется, пронизывающая боль не заставила себя долго ждать, и Арья, шипя, рухнула обратно на снег.

— Что смотришь? — выкрикнула она сквозь навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы, — думаешь, я лёгкая жертва? Попробуй подойди и узнаешь.

Было до жути нелепо и обидно погибнуть вот так, в этом лесу, сравнительно недалеко от Винтерфелла, когда у неё был такой грандиозный план на будущее. Только не после всего, что с ней было, чему она научилась и чего достигла. Такая ловкая, сильная и бесстрашная, и такая перепуганная и беспомощная тут, перед человеком, которого уже перехитрила и убила однажды.

— Ну? — крикнула Арья, ещё раз махнув кинжалом и шмыгая носом.

Мизинец двинулся, но не к ней, а обходя её по широкой дуге. Он шёл легко, несмотря на снег, его походка была плавной и какой-то слегка танцующей. Взмахнув длинными рукавами, он медленно поднял руки и развернул их ладонями к Арье, как бы демонстрируя ей свою безоружность и одновременно успокаивая её. Всё это совсем не походило на поведение безумного мертвеца, и в голову Арьи закрались сомнения. Всё ещё настороженно разглядывая Мизинца, она опустила руку с кинжалом и мотнула головой. Мизинец, явно расценив это как разрешение приблизиться, неторопливо подошёл и встал рядом с ней.

Арья, сглотнув, заставила себя ещё раз внимательно посмотреть в лицо Мизинцу. Ей было неприятно это делать, но нужно было определиться, вихт перед ней или всё-таки живой человек. Глаза у Мизинца были синими, какими должны были быть у вихтов, но не горели тем неестественным огнём, о котором упоминал Сэм. Вполне человеческие глаза. Вот только если бы не их цвет… Хотя с чего она взяла, что его глаза не были такого цвета изначально? Она не помнила, какими они были. Ей не было никакого дела до цвета его глаз, а в тот единственный раз, когда она подошла к нему достаточно близко, она смотрела не в его глаза, а только на горло. Может быть, его глаза и правда были синими. А может быть, и зелёными. Серо-зелёными, вон как то страж-дерево. Теперь гадать было бессмысленно.

Но кроме глаз было ещё кое-что. Рана на горле, теперь Арье хорошо были видны её разошедшиеся края. Арья мимоходом похвалила себя за точность удара и тут же осознала, что с такой раной живые люди не разгуливают, как ни в чём не бывало.

Арья опустила взгляд на меховую оторочку плаща, вспомнив, как она слиплась от натёкшей крови, когда тело Мизинца лежало перед ней на той встрече с Сансой. Сейчас мех был чистым, ни следа крови, но Арья слишком хорошо помнила, как много её было. Наверное, Мизинец и после смерти очень трепетно относился к своему внешнему виду и не мог позволить себе ходить в испачканной одежде. Арья нервно хохотнула, представив себе, как Мизинец снегом отчищает свой плащ от крови. Честно говоря, картинка выходила жутковатой.

Чего-то ещё не хватало на его плаще, и Арья поняла, что там должна была быть серебряная брошь в виде пересмешника, которой Мизинец всегда дополнял свои наряды. В тот вечер броши на нём уже тоже не было. Арья вспомнила, как перед разговором застала Сансу, склонившейся над телом Мизинца, и поняла, кто забрал эту брошь.

Но был ли Мизинец живым или вихтом — так и так, для Арьи не было ничего хорошего. Если вихт набросится на неё, как дикий зверь, чтобы просто разорвать на части, то живой Мизинец захочет убить из мести. Но ей, Арье, от этого легче не будет. В то, что Мизинец отпустит её, поверить было невозможно. Скорее, завтра наступит лето, чем Мизинец простит ей то, что она сделала с ним.

Больше Арье было невыносимо оставаться в таком напряжении. Слишком многое произошло с ней за этот день, слишком много потрясений она испытала, и усталость брала своё. В конце концов, у неё не оставалось особого выбора. Нужно было пережить эту ночь, а дальше будет видно. И, может быть, так даже лучше, пусть Мизинец будет рядом, она не будет спускать с него глаз, и ей так будет спокойнее. Её кинжал тоже будет рядом с ней.

— Сядь, — Арья кивнула головой на место справа от себя.

Мизинец обошёл её и сел прямо на снег. Достаточно близко, чтобы заставить её опять занервничать, но она успокоила себя усилием воли. Быстро темнело. Мизинец молча сидел, уставившись в одну точку. За всё время он не проронил ни слова, и Арья вообще сомневалась, способен ли он говорить с такой раной на шее. И в той неподвижности, с которой он сидел сейчас, было нечто нечеловеческое. Нет, живые люди так себя не ведут. Арья вздохнула. “Но он совершенно точно знает, кто я, и понимает всё, что я ему говорю”.

Арья и сама не заметила, как уснула. Это даже больше походило на потерю сознания, чем на сон. Очнувшись среди ночи, она рывком поднялась, нашаривая рукой кинжал. Мизинец лежал на снегу в паре футов от неё, повернувшись спиной. Всё так же абсолютно неподвижный, напоминавший скорее труп. Было очень холодно, гораздо холоднее, чем прошлой ночью. Небо затянули тучи, и звёзд совсем не было видно. Между стволов деревьев клубился туман.

Сэм говорил, что такая погода предвестник приближения Иных. Если людям и выпадает ночевать в лесу в такую пору, они должны поддерживать огонь и спать, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы сохранить остатки тепла. Но огня не было. Людей тоже.

Закусив губу, Арья поразмышляла минуту-другую и, наконец, решилась. Она должна была убедиться. Стараясь вести себя как можно тише, она перекатилась по снегу к Мизинцу и замерла. Ничего. Он по-прежнему лежал не шевелясь и, кажется, не дыша. Арья поколебалась ещё минуту, затем глубоко вздохнула и, протянув руку, коснулась кончиками пальцев щеки Мизинца.

Она была ледяной.


	6. До весны нам путь неблизкий

Они заключили сделку. Он помогает ей, неспособной идти самостоятельно, добраться до Винтерфелла. Взамен ему разрешают остаться в замке, если он того пожелает, и она всячески содействует безопасности его нахождения там. ”Это выгодное предложение, Мизинец, — сказала она, чертя остриём кинжала спиралевидные узоры на снегу, бороздки в которых неизменно закручивались вправо. — Ты получишь гораздо больше, чем я. По правде говоря, мне не стоило бы предлагать тебе это, но боюсь, что у меня нет выбора”.

Петир приподнял уголки губ в неком подобии издевательской усмешки. “Его у тебя действительно нет, если не считать выбором возможность замёрзнуть посреди леса. Наш договор — последняя соломинка для тебя, но ты пытаешься делать вид, что одариваешь меня своей милостью. Мне следовало бы просто уйти, оставив тебя умирать здесь”. Он высказал бы ей всё это прямо в лицо, а потом выторговал бы для себя ещё более выгодные условия, наслаждаясь переговорами и своим красноречием, а так же её беспомощностью и растущим отчаянием. Но он больше не мог говорить. Эта девка Старк, заполучив его острый кинжал, лишила его возможности пользоваться острым языком. Только его острый ум оставался ещё при нём, самый мощный из трёх видов его оружия, но временами такой бесполезный без поддержки остальных двух.

Что ж, будем использовать то, что доступно. Реализовывать подвернувшиеся возможности без уточнения деталей, а дальше видно будет. Любой союзник может обернуться твоим врагом, но и врагов можно превращать в союзников не менее успешно. Пока она полезна, пусть живёт и даже воображает, что может диктовать условия.

Арья разбудила его ещё до рассвета, в самое тёмное время. Час Волка. Хотя трудно было понять наверняка, тот ли это самый час, что обычно, ведь дни становились заметно короче, и не только темнело раньше, но и рассветало гораздо позже. Петир спал тем глубоким чёрным сном без сновидений, которым только и получалось спать теперь. Впрочем, он мог и совсем не спать и не чувствовать при этом ни малейшей усталости. Это умение оказалось неожиданным и полезным, но всё же он предпочитал погружаться в сон по старой привычке, если выпадала такая возможность.

После коротких переговоров, когда Арья Старк изложила свой план, стараясь держаться уверенно и не смотреть ему в глаза, а он в итоге кивнул, соглашаясь, они двинулись на юг, в сторону Винтерфелла. Вернее, двинулся он один, а Арья устроилась у него на спине, обхватив его ногами за талию, а руками за грудь. Сначала она попыталась обвить руками его шею, но задев рану, отдёрнула руки как от огня и едва не свалилась на снег. Петир не имел ничего против того, чтобы она ещё раз как следует приложилась о землю, но всё же в последний момент инстинктивно подхватил её под колени и крепко прижал к себе, не давая упасть. Арья сердито посопела ему в ухо, цепляясь пальцами за его плечи. Кинжал она спрятала в ножны, хотя изначально собиралась продолжать держать его в руке. И не иначе, как приставить к его горлу для пущей надёжности. Но Петир наградил её таким взглядом, что не понадобилось никаких слов. Арья убрала кинжал, но перчатки всё же надевать отказалась.

Путь предстоял неблизкий. По расчётам Арьи до замка оставалось не более пяти лиг, сущие пустяки для поездки верхом по ровной дороге. Путешествие же пешком через сугробы могло занять целый день, а то и больше. Но, несмотря на снег и груз, Петир шагал легко и размеренно. Арья не была тяжёлой, а он не уставал теперь, и у них были все шансы добраться до Винтерфелла ещё до заката.

Первые пару часов пути Арья молчала, только вздыхала время от времени — Петир ощущал тепло её дыхания на своём затылке. Но потом, видимо, напряжение начало её отпускать, она освоилась в новой и неприятной для себя ситуации, уже не стискивала так судорожно руки и принялась болтать, сперва понемногу, а затем почти не умолкая. Она ныла, что голодна, что не ела уже почти два дня, что готова была бы съесть целого кабана в одиночку. Петир никак не реагировал на её болтовню, а она всё больше распалялась и, наконец, начала дерзить. Казалось, ей очень хочется получить от него какой-нибудь ответ, хотя она и понимала, что это невозможно.

— Хорошо тебе, Мизинец, — рассуждала она, — голод тебя не мучает. Тебе ведь не нужно больше есть? Или ты теперь питаешься человеческим мясом? Хочешь мертвечинки, а?

Петир не обращал на неё внимания. Он шёл вперёд, не сбиваясь с шага и никак не показывая, что вообще её слышит. Вскоре Арье надоело его подкалывать, и она опять перешла на жалобы. Её мучила боль в повреждённой ноге и сильно болела голова, то ли от голода, то ли от удара о камень.

— Может, шрам на лбу останется. Но это ничего. Как говорил мой учитель, всякая ссадина — это урок, а всякий урок идёт на пользу.

“Золотые слова. Не рискуй жизнью ради любимой, не доверяй её чувствам, не ставь её благо выше собственного”, — в первый раз плохо выученный им урок пришлось повторить, но теперь он усвоил его крепко.

Самое время вспомнить и ещё один урок, из копилки мудрости Безликих. Все люди должны служить. Занятная фраза, и допускает множество трактовок. Что и говорить, эти богомольцы знают толк в многообразии и неоднозначности. Но Петиру всегда нравилось понимать эту фразу так: заставь каждого человека как-то послужить достижению твоих целей. Вот пусть эта так кстати подвернувшаяся Безликая и послужит ему, оправдает призыв своего сообщества.

Ключом к Северу вообще и к Винтерфеллу в частности для Петира всегда была Санса Старк. Но теперь в роли ключа выступит её младшая сестра, распахнёт для него ворота замка.

_Вы позволите мне войти в ваш замок, миледи?_

Санса. Вся в снегу как медвежонок, совсем заледеневшая, но когда он впервые поцеловал её, от её губ исходил жар.

Нет. Не думать о Сансе. Не так. Не сейчас. Прошлое ушло навсегда, и скорбеть по нему не в его правилах. Надо двигаться к будущему, туда, где он всё возьмёт под контроль и всё переиграет, на этот раз точно в свою пользу.

— … и все дрожали от страха, ожидая, что смерть придёт за ними, а я больше не боялась ничего. Я была призраком, бродящим по замку, и я решала, кто станет следующим.

Задумавшись, Петир совсем перестал слышать Арью, а она всё это время продолжала рассказывать ему какую-то историю из своей жизни, нечто хвастливое и устрашающее одновременно.

— Сама я, конечно, ни в каких призраков не верила, даже в Харрена и его сыновей. Ну, если честно, я только немного побаивалась услышать шелест сотен призрачных крыльев сгоревших соколов, когда проходила по одному из внутренних дворов. Не то что бы я в этих соколов верила, но когда я там шла, мне всегда было не по себе. Казалось бы, что такого в мёртвых птицах, когда всё самое страшное в Харренхоле исходило от живых людей…

Арья внезапно замолчала, а потом наклонилась к самому уху Петира и прошептала:

— Я тут кое-что вспомнила, Мизинец. Я думала, что до Винтерфелла видела тебя только в Королевской Гавани. Но я совсем забыла, что мы встречались и в Харренхоле. Ты приезжал на переговоры с Тайвином Ланнистером, помнишь? Как раз тогда я и служила ему чашницей, и подносила тебе вино, когда ты болтал о том, как Ланнистеры победят моего брата Робба. Я ещё пролила вино на тебя. Я боялась, что ты узнаешь меня и выдашь Ланнистерам, поэтому всё время старалась держать лицо в тени. И теперь меня мучает вопрос, ты действительно тогда не узнал меня? Или только сделал вид?

“Конечно, узнал, маленькая негодяйка. Или ты думаешь, будто так ловко притворялась простой служанкой, что сумела провести взрослого и наблюдательного человека? Не говоря о том, что я приехал в Харренхол в том числе и ради тебя. Но выдавать тебя Ланнистерам в мои планы не входило. И только поэтому ты не отправилась заложницей в Королевскую Гавань в компанию к своей сестре, а вовсе не благодаря твоим стараниям вести себя как мышь”.

Арья, разумеется, не слышала его мыслей. Она помолчала, может быть, решая что-то для себя, и заговорила вновь.

— Да, вот так, я была Призраком Харренхола. А знаешь, что ты уже стал Призраком Винтерфелла? Люди болтают, будто бы ты бродишь по замку, влекомый жаждой крови. Или желанием вернуть себе свою возлюбленную, — Арья зафыркала, давясь от смеха, — теперь их страхи воплотятся в реальность. Ты сможешь бродить по ночному Винтерфеллу, тоскливо завывая и пугая впечатлительных служанок. А, седьмое пекло, ты же выть не сможешь. Это очень плохо, Мизинец, без воя будет не совсем то.

Её одинокое хихиканье, не найдя поддержки, растворилось в морозном воздухе. Цепляясь за Петира одной рукой, Арья другой поправила капюшон плаща, сползающий с её головы, и потёрла застывшее лицо.

— Холодно, жуть. А ты и тут в выигрыше, не чувствуешь ничего. Сам как кусок льда. Но хоть не гниёшь на ходу, и то хорошо. Не несёт от тебя трупной гнилью, только холодом. И не окоченевший ты совсем, как будто живой, хоть и ледяной, — она хлопнула его по плечу, — что странно, ведь я помню, твой труп уже начинал коченеть. Что всё-таки произошло, Мизинец? Как ты умудрился ожить и покинуть Винтерфелл?

Хотел бы он сам знать, как это у него получилось. Он пытался поймать взгляд Сансы и сказать ей напоследок нечто важное, но тщетно. Из разрезанного горла толчками вытекала кровь, так что бесполезно было зажимать рану рукой, но нужно было говорить, а потом он обессиленно рухнул на каменный пол, и кровь разливалась по камням как река. А потом вдруг это уже на самом деле была река в безлюдном северном лесу. И что было между этими двумя реками, Петир совсем не помнил.

Ожил ли он сам по себе? Или кто-то ему в этом помог? Кто-то достаточно сильный, умеющий поднимать мертвецов и, может быть, подчинять своей воле, приказавший ему, Петиру, встать и уйти в зимнюю ночь. Кто-то, явно не имеющий отношения к Иным и их тёмной силе. Некий неучтённый игрок, таинственный и потому вдвойне опасный, который должен быть всё ещё в замке и которого надо было вычислить как можно скорее. И узнать наконец, зачем ему понадобился живой лорд Бейлиш.

Но живой ли? Петир и сам толком не знал, жив ли он или скорее мёртв. Да, он размышлял и двигался совсем как живой человек. Но он больше не дышал, и сердце его не билось. Крови внутри его тела не осталось ни капли, видно вся вытекла из раны на шее. Но это и хорошо, ведь не разгоняемая сердцем, она бы вся собралась в руках и ногах, и они бы почернели, как у тех вихтов, которых Петир видел в лесу. Вихты, в отличие от Иных, на самом деле омерзительны, ходячие трупы с чёрными конечностями, а вся остальная их кожа цвета прокисшего молока. Он не такой. Да, его кожа была бледной, но просто как у любого человека давно не бывавшего под ярким южным солнцем. Бледной и холодной, как лёд.

Но внутри него горел огонь.

Такой сильный, что зимний холод действительно был нипочём Петиру, как будто лето лично для него уже наступило. Не придавая коже тепла снаружи, огонь пульсировал внутри. Он вспыхнул в нём тогда, в ночном лесу, под аккомпанемент волчьего воя, и по мере того, как огонь разгорался, к Петиру возвращались его исчезнувшие воспоминания и угасшие чувства и ощущения, пока через несколько дней они не стали такими как прежде. Или почти как прежде. Начисто исчез страх. Как и боль. Вернее, боли не чувствовало тело, но душа болела, временами её просто переполняли горечь и разочарование. На смену которым приходила ненависть. И жажда мести.

Обычная жажда его терзала тоже. Странно, ведь голод не ощущался абсолютно, судя по всему, есть ему не требовалось. Но пить хотелось, возможно, из-за полыхавшего в нём огня. Правда, утолять жажду было сложно, в чём Петир убедился сразу, попытавшись напиться из реки, в которой пришёл в себя. Вода струилась из разрезанного горла, и проглотить удавалось совсем немного. Пришлось заменять воду снегом, жуя его крохотными порциями и слизывая снежинки с ладоней.

А вот Арья не нуждалась в подобных ухищрениях. Когда они вышли на берег мелкого и почему-то до сих пор не замёрзшего полностью озерца, она потребовала спустить её на землю, наклонилась к воде и долго и с явным удовольствием втягивала в себя ледяную воду. Набрать про запас воды было не во что, поэтому Арья старалась напиться до самого Винтерфелла. Но ещё через несколько часов пути она, смущённо хмыкнув, попросила Петира остановиться и оставить её около вон того заснеженного куста.

— Отвернись и отойди подальше, — скомандовала она, цепляясь за ветку покрепче, балансируя на одной ноге и поджимая вторую. Петир так и сделал, испытывая желание и вовсе за ней не возвращаться, но сейчас, когда до замка было рукой подать и ему всё равно нужно было попасть туда, бросать свой ключ здесь было бы глупо. Петир постоял неподвижно — теперь вот так замирать у него получалось особенно хорошо, как и сохранять совершенно бесстрастное выражение лица, он будто бы весь окаменевал. Позади Арья хрустела снегом, шелестела ветками, ругалась сквозь зубы. Наконец она позвала его, он обернулся и подошёл к ней, привалившейся к ближайшему дереву и возившейся с завязками бриджей.

— Солнце садится, — пробурчала Арья, — нужно топать быстрее. Я не хочу проводить ещё одну ночь в лесу. Счастье ещё, что нам ни разу не встретились волки. Или, может быть, они тебя боятся? Или Белых Ходоков. А тебе не страшно встретиться с Иными?

“Уже не страшно. Хотя у них такой нечеловеческий взгляд, магический и потусторонний, и мёртвого заставит испугаться”.

— Ладно, Мизинец, поехали дальше. — Когда они только отправлялись в путь, Арья забралась к нему на спину при помощи большого камня, из-за которого свалилась с лошади, но у озера и здесь Петиру пришлось присесть, иначе у Арьи ничего бы не вышло. — Я всегда считала тебя невысоким по сравнению с другими мужчинами, но теперь понимаю, что не такой уж ты коротышка. Ты знаешь, если бы ты не хлопнулся тогда на колени, я, пожалуй, и не достала бы до твоего горла.

Петир, уже успевший подняться и опять поддерживавший Арью за ноги, отпустил её, резко попятился и ударил Арью спиной о дерево изо всех сил. Арья плюхнулась в снег, приподнялась, оглушённо мотая головой, но реакция у неё была быстрая, поэтому уже через мгновение она собралась и выхватила из ножен кинжал, держа его перед собой лезвием наискосок. Петир смотрел на неё и глаза у него потемнели от гнева.

— Что, решил наконец меня убить? А может, я успею убить тебя первой?

_Какой кинжал опаснее, Алейна – тот, которым грозит вам враг, или тот, который вонзает вам в спину некто, кого вы не видите?_

Петир развернулся и сделал несколько шагов.

— Нет, ты просто бросишь меня, Мизинец! — в голосе этой паршивки наконец-то прорезалось отчаяние, которое Петиру так хотелось услышать. Он удовлетворённо покачал головой, шевельнув уголками губ. А затем наклонился, подобрал валявшуюся на снегу палку и вернулся к Арье. В глазах её сверкнула радость, когда она увидела, что он возвращается, но она с опаской покосилась на палку в его руках.

Петир подошёл к Арье почти вплотную, поднял палку и написал на снегу: “Прекрати!”

Арья подняла на него глаза, хлюпнула носом и медленно кивнула:

— Ладно, больше ничего такого. Идём дальше?

После заката они вышли к Зимнему городку.

Солнце начало садиться тоже раньше обычного, день оказался совсем коротким, но им повезло, они почти успели добраться до места назначения до темноты. В сумерках Петир прошёл по опустевшей улочке Зимнего городка, и единственное, что нарушало окружающую тишину, это хруст снега под его сапогами. Только мерцавшие в окнах огни говорили, что в этом поселении ещё оставались люди. Вскоре им встретился конный разъезд, и по золотой и серебряной клетке на их гербах Арья определила, что это люди Овертонов. Она назвала себя и потребовала проводить в Винтерфелл. Конники были из тех, кому уже не нашлось места в стенах замка и кого разместили в Зимнем городке, поручив заодно охранять ещё остававшихся там жителей и беженцев. Эти конники не знали Арью в лицо, но её властный тон и упоминание леди Сансы Старк сделали своё дело — Арье с Петиром выделили лошадей и двоих провожатых. Лорд Бейлиш тоже остался неузнанным, и если эти солдаты чему-то и удивились, виду они не подали.

Петир опасался, что не сможет попасть в стены Винтерфелла. Если замок и правда построил легендарный Брандон Строитель, тот самый, который возвёл Стену, то Винтерфелл тоже должен был бы обладать магической защитой, не позволявшей проникнуть внутрь ничему неживому. Но то ли помогло присутствие обладательницы крови Старков, то ли охранные заклятья не сочли Петира нежитью, то ли они вообще были всего лишь сказкой, ведь Петир уже бывал в таком состоянии за замковыми стенами, так или иначе, Петир беспрепятственно въехал в ворота вслед за Арьей.

Арья сразу повернула в тот двор, где целую вечность назад она сражалась с Бриенной, а Петир, стоя рядом с Сансой на галерее, наблюдал за поединком. Петир спешился, и Арья тут же попросила его помочь ей спуститься с лошади, хотя рядом было ещё два человека и уже начали собираться другие люди, в основном стража Винтерфелла и несколько слуг. Лошадей увели. Арья стояла рядом с Петиром, цепляясь за него, так как ей ещё трудно было самостоятельно удерживаться на ногах. Стемнело окончательно. Люди образовали довольно широкий круг, в центре которого очутились Петир с Арьей. По толпе побежали шепотки, сперва тихие, но они становились всё громче. Петир понял, что его узнали. И что страх, охвативший этих людей при виде восставшего мертвеца, распространяется и на Арью, ведь она стояла рядом с ним и именно она вела его в замок, как уже успели рассказать приехавшие с ними конники. Стражники не подходили слишком близко, но выставили оружие, держа мечи и копья так, будто готовы пустить их в ход в любой момент, не решаясь, впрочем, открыто направить его против юной леди Старк. Петир услышал, как кто-то из стражников спросил у другого, останется ли вихт живым, если разрубить его на куски.

Арья делала вид, что ничего не замечает, но в то же время её свободная рука как бы между делом легла на ножны, где прятался её меч. Петир ещё раз обвёл взглядом скопившихся вокруг людей, и ему вдруг стало смешно. Он вспомнил слова Арьи про Призрака Винтерфелла, похоже, в её словах была доля правды. Петир встретился глазами с ближайшим стражником и одарил его ехидной улыбкой. Тот попятился. Петир довольно кивнул, поднял голову и увидел Сансу, вышедшую на галерею и наблюдавшую за происходящим внизу.

Позади Сансы стояли два стражника, один из которых держал в руке факел. А рядом с ней беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу молодой человек возраста старшего брата Сансы Джона. Чёрная бородка должна была бы добавлять ему солидности, но растерянное выражение на круглом лице сводило этот эффект на нет. Впрочем, в этом молодом мужчине чувствовался некий стержень.

Санса откинула капюшон своего плаща, и её рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам и заблестели в свете факела. Она была невероятно прекрасна. На миг Петир ощутил, что если Санса подойдёт к нему, заговорит с ним, прикоснётся к нему, обрадуется его возвращению, то он простит ей всё. Санса двинулась к лестнице, ведущей во двор, замерла на самом верху, а затем стремительно сбежала вниз. Она подбежала к Арье и порывисто и крепко обняла её.

На Петира она даже не взглянула.

— Арья! Я так рада, что ты вернулась! Но почему ты одна? Где люди, которые были с тобой?

— Они продолжают разведку, а я просто решила вернуться пораньше. И я не одна.

Санса, наконец, обратила внимание на Петира. Что-то пряталось в её взгляде, но Петир так и не смог определить, что именно.

— Я вижу, — обронила Санса и вновь повернулась к Арье. — Не хочешь объясниться?

— Потом, — Арья махнула рукой, — и не здесь. Для начала я хотела бы, чтобы меня осмотрел мейстер. Кажется, я сломала ногу.

Санса охнула и приобняла Арью за плечи.

— Конечно, сестрёнка! Но как это случилось?

— Упала с лошади. Но к счастью мне повстречался лорд Мизинец, и он был так любезен, что проводил меня домой.

Санса опять посмотрела на Петира. Он приложил руку к сердцу и слегка поклонился.

“Всегда к вашим услугам, миледи”, — как бы говорили насмешливые искры в его глазах.

Окружавшие их люди зашептались, по их лицам забегали тени от факелов.

Санса кивнула, но не сказала Петиру ничего, а обратилась снова к Арье.

— Он… жив? — голос Сансы заметно дрогнул на втором слове.

— Нет.

Санса прикрыла глаза. Стражники сомкнули ряд и опустили копья.

— Но он не такой, как все вихты, — твёрдо сказала Арья.

Санса открыла глаза.

— Ты много видела вихтов?

— Ни одного. И по дороге к Стене за всё это время никто не встретился, даже Белые Ходоки не попадались, лгать не буду. Но это и не важно, я достаточно имела дел со смертью, чтобы разбираться. При Мизинце его разум, и у него живые глаза. Он не служит Иным.

Они говорили так, как будто Петира тут не было.

— Что вы на это скажете, милорд? — Санса обратилась к своему круглолицему спутнику, который спустился вслед за ней с галереи.

— Мне сложно судить, — он откашлялся и посмотрел на Петира, — но то, что леди Арья до сих пор жива, может служить подтверждением её слов.

— Значит, вы не можете сказать наверняка, но считаете, что… — голос Сансы снова дрогнул, — его можно оставить в замке, ни о чём не тревожась?

— Именно так, миледи. Во всяком случае, нам предоставляется прекрасный шанс узнать побольше о природе воздействия магии на умерших, ибо тут бесспорно замешана некая магия. А вместе с тем, возможно, и нечто существенное о вихтах или Ходоках, что сейчас может быть особенно важно.

— И, кроме того, — вмешалась Арья, — я обещала Мизинцу, что он сможет остаться в Винтерфелле, если поможет мне вернуться сюда.

— Хорошо, — Санса кивнула. — Нам действительно нужна информация об Иных. Ведь Бран говорил, что не пройдёт и луны, как они будут здесь, а их всё нет. Не то что бы я стремилась поскорее с ними встретиться, но такая неопределённость пугает ещё больше. Может быть, лорд Бейлиш видел их и расскажет нам что-то полезное.

— Вот на это я бы не рассчитывала, — фыркнула Арья, — любая Молчаливая сестра теперь разговорчивее, чем он, — и Арья провела ребром ладони по своему горлу.

Сансу передёрнуло.

— Ладно, — произнесла она затем, — идём. Тебя осмотрит мейстер, а затем подадут ужин. Заодно и расскажешь все подробности. Мне тоже есть, что тебе рассказать. Наконец-то прилетел ворон из Чёрного Замка. И наш брат вот-вот приедет в Винтерфелл с королевой Дейнерис. Джон Ройс выехал им навстречу, чтобы обеспечить подобающий эскорт. Они прибудут в замок завтра, самое позднее послезавтра.

Арья заметно помрачнела. Санса сделала знак стражникам, чтобы они помогли леди Арье. На Петира Санса не смотрела и как будто бы забыла о нём.

— Миледи, прошу прощения, но вот его-то куда? — окликнул Сансу один из стражников.

Санса остановилась вполоборота, так что Петиру был виден её точёный профиль. Красные отблески пламени в её волосах. Белые снежинки на чёрном плаще.

— Препроводите лорда Бейлиша в крипту. И дверь заприте.

И голос, словно лёд.

Петир отвесил Сансе ещё один лёгкий поклон и не сопротивляясь пошёл в крипту вслед за стражником.

Вот оно, настоящее северное гостеприимство. Лорд Бейлиш, надо же! Лучше бы называла его Мизинцем, как и её младшая сестра, так было бы честнее. Или мертвецом. Которому и подобает находиться в крипте, в отличие от лорда Бейлиша. Даже в его комнату вернуться не разрешила. Хотя, наверное, это давно не его комната. Миновала почти целая луна. Интересно, что сделали с его вещами? Сожгли всё? И если нет, вернут ли ему их.

Где бы Петир ни оказывался за всю свою жизнь, он нигде не был вполне своим. Ему было не место в убогой кремневой башне на родных Перстах, он всегда это знал. Но и в огромном Риверране он тоже был чужим. Хоть и воспитывался с детьми грандлорда, рядом с наследником и в учёбе, и в шалостях, но за равного его никто не держал, и в семью Талли ему был путь заказан. Хотя другой семьи, по сути, у него и не было.

Став взрослым, Петир поклялся, что больше не позволит себя обидеть и не станет ни с кем сближаться по-настоящему. Никакой семьи и никаких друзей. Сугубо деловые отношения и сухой расчёт. Хоть в королевском Малом совете, хоть в борделе, хоть в браке с Лизой Аррен, где и с кем угодно. Но с Сансой всё вышло иначе. Впервые после Кейтилин Петиру захотелось, чтобы в его жизни был кто-то, с кем бы они были своими друг другу, с кем бы были всегда на одной стороне. Захотелось не сразу, но чем больше Петир узнавал Сансу, тем больше ощущал это желание. И в итоге позволил себе поверить в то, что Санса может быть его семьёй.

Но, наверное, он слишком заигрался, ещё тогда, в Долине, когда представлял её всем как Алейну Стоун, свою внебрачную дочь. То ли дочка, то ли племянница, то ли будущая жена. Всё так смешалось и перепуталось, и так тонка была грань между иллюзией и истиной. Одно было точно, Петир слишком привык считать Сансу своей, и ему казалось, что и она тоже никогда не посчитает его чужим. Но он заблуждался. Когда на кону оказалась жизнь, Санса без колебаний провела границу между своими и чужими. И Петир оказался среди чужих. Среди тех, кем можно пожертвовать ради спасения своих.

И вот теперь Петир достиг последней степени отчуждения. Не свой даже среди живых. Ну что ж, ему не привыкать. В конце концов, ему всё равно нужно было попасть именно сюда. И он просто позволил им привести его туда, куда ему требовалось.

С этими мыслями Петир вошёл в крипту и стал спускаться по гранитным ступеням, ведущим под землю, туда, где, в отличие от людей, его ждала тьма, чтобы принять в свои мягкие объятия.


End file.
